The Dark Prophecy
by Catastrophic Finale
Summary: When Thalia doesn't have a choice but to face her worst fear just to save her best friend and cousin from witnessing a 'not so good' scene. The two came to hold into a promise that binds the two drawing them closer and fulfilling the next great prophecy that will decide the fate of the world. There come another, a dark prophecy that will made the world go wild. Perlia
1. Prologue - Overcoming Fears

AN: Hello guys, I would like to present to you this story. R & R

Enjoy and have a great day

**PERMANENT DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians and Heroes of Olympus.

* * *

**Chapter I: Prologue - Overcoming Fears**

* * *

**Even before Thalia bravely faced her worst fear,** the demigod daughter of Zeus barely managed to control the stirring of an odd feeling she was experiencing as of the moment. It all started when she witnessed an unexpected scene; she was not only on the wrong place but on the wrong time too.

To sum it up, it's definitely not for her eyes.

Two months have passed after her best friend, at the same time cousin had made the right choice and was able to stop and defeated the rise of their evil grandfather, Kronos, the titan of time. Now that her patron, Artemis, the virgin goddess of the moon and hunt had decided that the hunters should take a break for the meantime after a lot of monster hunting and quests. There would be a meeting of the gods and they would try to decipher the second great prophecy's meaning.

Thalia was the lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis, a band of young maidens that are immortals unless they fall in battle, leave the hunt or have broken their oath; pledged to sway-off romantic love and the company of men for eternity but being a stubborn child of the Big Three, that doesn't stop her from being close friends with some.

Especially Percy Jackson, her favorite cousin, best friend and her savior nonetheless—the boy who brought her back to life by the power of the Golden Fleece when she was turned into a pine tree by her _oh so_ powerful father. She couldn't help it but feel ecstatic seeing the only demigod child of Poseidon. Only he could given her the unexplainable feeling of both happiness and sadness that kept battling deep inside her after she was betrayed by someone she _might _have romantic feelings for.

Luke still lingered in her head and of course the pleasant memories of the son of Hermes resided in a special place in her heart when the two of them were fought side by side, running away from the misery of being a half-blood. One thing for sure, Thalia already had moved on. She was not the type of girl that you would found on a corner bawling her eyes out over her loss and she could thank her friends for that who never let her down.

After all, she was a proud girl and more sure of herself.

Outside Artemis' palace atop Mt. Olympus, the short spiky black-haired girl with electric blue eyes in a silver parka and camouflage pants emerged, followed by a dozen girls in similar clothes but Thalia's silver tiara distinguished her from the rest, signifying her rank as the lieutenant.

She turned and faced the hunters. "Girls, milady said that we should rest inside her palace and wait till the meeting of the gods is over. Phoebe, take charge and you already know the drill when stupid males try flirting with us. I'll be visiting some friend."

The hunters nodded and their mouths quirked into evil grins as they anticipated the number of victims that would dare to come near them. After all they missed shooting moving targets. Thalia dashed off and jogged slowly towards Annabeth's working office. She missed the blonde daughter of Athena, one of the two people she have willingly sacrificed her life to save them from an army of blood-thirsty monsters.

Thalia eyes wandered around and marveled at the great work of the official architect of Olympus. The place was adorned with newly built statues and walls after walls of fascinating Greek designs recounting the great quests the past and present heroes have done and that enough could make any famous architect jealous.

Just as Thalia passed the garden of the gods, she noticed a familiar looking teenage boy standing, examining a statue; tall, lean, muscular and a pretty face with a messy black hair just like the color of her's and the strange sea-green eyes that could drown anyone if you get caught of it in a bottomless sinkhole or the way his eyes bore right in to one's soul. The only pair of eyes that unsettled the badass daughter of the king of the gods but grown to be trusted and liked.

'_Wait a minute,' _Thalia mentally scolded herself. '_I just didn't think of that_.'

But before Thalia can rethink of it, she instantly remembered how she first met those mesmerizing orbs. She was reliving the time she was failing in a hopeless battle against a horde of hellhounds and the three Kindly Ones atop Half-Blood hill but the last time she checked she was truly dying, slowly closing her eyes and everything went black. The next time she opened it, she was in the arms of a young boy; fear and utmost concern etched on his face. Blue meets green, a certain connection she cannot identify but by his look it silently asked a question; a best friend or the worst enemy?

Over the years, Thalia was glad that they turned into the best of friends but at the same time couldn't shake the feeling of insufficiency and that there was a piece missing.

She sighed and murmured silently. "Is this really what I want?"

Thalia pushed the thoughts out of her head as she found it not befitting for a lieutenant of the man-hating goddess. The problem was, she was miserably failing of doing so.

Who could she blame? What could she reason out?

Heck, Percy Jackson even earned the respect of her Lady Artemis and that was telling a lot. Whoever earned the trust of the goddess who despised men to the point of killing them or turning them into jackalopes was an achievement worth boasting for. But then again, he was Percy; the most humble demigod ever lived and would never took credit for his deeds.

Thalia was shaken out of her stupor when Percy started walking towards her girlfriend's office. She almost choked up at the thought. She was happy for them honestly since the two of them are both her best friend but still…

She decided to conceal herself and followed her unaware cousin carefully by using the hunter's way of tracking and hiding. Her plan was to surprise him out of nowhere and zapped him in the process. She also missed bickering with him, testing who was more powerful demigod out of the two of them although she already knew the answer to that grudgingly but still it's a good way to annoy him anyways.

Thalia found amusing how low his cousin's self-confidence was when in fact everyone and even the gods sees him as the greatest hero ever lived. Maybe it's the fact of being a Kelp Head rr just being too modest? After a while, she settled behind a huge Cypress tree near the architect's office. She was about to lunge at Percy and hopefully pinning him in the ground and shock the seawater out of him when the latter dropped something from the ground.

It was a necklace with an owl figure and a red coral pendant that shone brightly as it lay on the grass of the garden. Thalia suddenly felt an enormous build-up of raw power coming from his best friend. She frowned on why Percy suddenly tensed up, clenched his fist and the clouds darkened up above.

She peeked over the tree and then eyed the room that held the blueprints of redesigning Olympus. What made Percy furious now appeared before her very eyes. She also started to shake in anger; weak sparks started to fly off in her skin and the wind around her started to whirl violently.

The room's wall was made of see through glass and there in the working table was Annabeth, holding hands with a tall young man who looks very much like Luke. The guy was constantly pecking the blonde haired girl from time to time and she was smiling in return. Thalia gritted her teeth, forcing the tears back that are threatening to fall. She was seething in rage not because of the emotion she have anything to Luke but because of how it affected Percy. And being the caring best friend and cousin she was, Thalia would made it sure that this stupid daughter of Athena would taste one of her lightning bolt.

Thalia watched as the ground started to shake. '_Great another power discovered by my stupid cousin_.' She thought momentarily forgetting the situation but she really couldn't blame herself, that was her fatal flaw. When it comes to power she had hard time resisting of craving to have it.

But one person managed to control her hunger for power in two occasions and now she would return the favor of helping him at this situation.

Annabeth and the mystery man must have felt the increasing strength of the tremor by every second as they surveyed the area and their eyes widened as it settled at the furious Hero of Olympus who now started to glow faintly; sea green in color like the silvery glow of Artemis' hunters.

The blonde gasped. "P..e..rcy," She stuttered. "This isn't supposedly—"

"Sssh," The young man beside her wrapped his arms around Annabeth's shoulders. "Were together now, I'll protect you from him." He said quietly but Thalia thought that he purposely said it loud enough for Percy to hear.

Percy's shoulder slouched and everything around him return to normal and he even manage a weak smile but his eyes were full of sadness and betrayal and his voice croaked. "I guess I wasn't good enough to keep you."

"Percy" She called, removing the hands of the boy around her. "Let me explain!"

The son of Poseidon looked at her straight in the eyes. Thalia was about to jump in and revealed her presence but eventually decided to restrained herself in order not to interrupt what his closest friend was about to say. "Were over now, don't push it further Annabeth as of now I'm holding back my anger just for… you."

As he said that he ran away but that was the last straw for Thalia's rage as she saw the tears falling from the man she had admired for a long time. It was a lot worse than losing his younger brother Jason and of the death of Luke. She felt broken just by seeing Percy, the boy she have trusted her worst fear and the man who brought her back to trust other people and the gods, especially her father.

She let her temper took over her; she slowly walked towards the frightened couple. Lightning practically surged around, destroying everything caught in the off shoot. When she was visible to the deceitful couple, Annabeth's eyes where watery and sprinted towards her and tried to hugged her for comfort.

Tried.

Just before the daughter of Athena made contact with her, a random lightning struck Annabeth causing the blonde girl to fly backwards and was caught by Luke's look alike.

Thalia glared hard at her causing her to flinch, even the boy was affected. "Don't you dare Chase" She hissed.

"But…but Percy left me." Annabeth stuttered and the boy stood in between Thalia and Annabeth.

Thalia smirked. "I saw everything Chase, I was here the whole time trying to surprise both you and Percy but what I saw was beyond belief. You cheating bitch. How could you do that to Percy?!" She said venomously.

Annabeth was about to reply when the boy beside her drew his sword and a three foot long celestial bronze was in view pointed dangerously at the enraged daughter of Zeus. Electricity flowed through Thalia's body as it grew larger than it already had as it now rivaled his father's power when he was angry and then she tapped her silver bracelet, unleashing Aegis, her shield with the bronze head of Medusa terrifying anyone who dared to look at it. The boy cowered a few feet away.

Thalia laughed humorlessly. "Coward, you're nothing compared to Percy." She held her mace canister then it changed into a four foot long spear specifically used to skewer someone per say cheating people.

"You can't threaten me you bitch and don't you ever talk to Annabeth like that!" The boy screeched but fear was evident in his blue eyes. His hand with the sword was shaking a little but managed to straighten his composure and narrowed his eyes at Thalia.

Annabeth sobbed and was rubbing the tears falling with her wrist. "Please… Nate, don't do it…she is…going to kill…you."

"So that's the bastard's name," Thalia began by circling towards Nate, brandishing her spear. "I'll show you the true power of a child of Zeus!" She said menacingly.

Nate's eyes widened and then sneered at her. "So you're one of his mistakes, I see why you have befriended that son of Poseidon. You two are results of a MISTAKE!" He yelled emphasizing the last word. Although he seems quite slow not to notice the sparks around her.

By the time Thalia heard it, she completely lost control. She let a horrible screamed that a tremendous amount of white to blue streak of light humming and buzzing with force that promised death if it found its target was summoned in the clear sky and had the power equivalent of his father's master bolt. Annabeth tried her best to stop the two from this pointless fight and she kept on yelling.

As the smoke cleared, there stood eleven Olympians except Dionysius protecting the two demigods. Athena was glaring at Thalia while Zeus, Poseidon and Artemis have questioning looks.

"Daughter what happened here?" Zeus asked nervously. "We felt two very powerful energy signatures and apparently one of them is you."

Thalia took a few deep breaths. She then pointed to the two demigods cowering behind the gods with minor injuries. If the gods arrived late, Thalia was sure that the two would be burnt to crisps.

"That girl cheated on Percy with him and then called Percy and I mistakes of our _fathers_." Thalia said through gritted teeth. She was suppressing the depression inside her including the tears welling up her eyes. Thalia saw the shock on the Olympian faces especially the parents involved. And just to prove her statement she added. "I swear it on the Styx."

Thunder boomed from a distance.

Athena looked down in shame while Zeus and Poseidon glared at the two. Hermes spoke up sadly. "Nate, why did you do this? Percy honored your brother Luke in the end."

'So he was Luke's brother.' Thalia thought bitterly.

Everyone went silent. And all of the sudden Thalia gasped as she remembered that she needed to find Percy, who knew what that pessimistic Fish boy might do. She became uneasy as all heads turn to her. "I need to find Percy". She said quickly but in a powerful tone not wanting anyone to stop her.

Zeus and Artemis nodded in affirmation. They really don't want to upset the temperamental girl of the family and they all knew how stubborn she was especially when it came to her friends. Thalia ran towards near the edge of Olympus feeling that Percy would be there with the saltwater fountain that was a gift by Poseidon to Zeus. There she found the goofy and carefree hero standing very near the edge of one of the overlooking windows that served as the entrance of wind spirits. Thalia paled as she realized that the city was just below there, considering they are in the 600th floor of the Empire State building.

She cringed at the thought of falling from Olympus.

Thalia examined Percy and the problem was, he was not the Percy she knew anymore. He was simply broken. His eyes were a dark shade of green as if a black hole appeared and drained every light his sea green eyes have. He didn't even feel or acknowledged her presence which made her mad.

She really hated being ignored.

To grab his attention, she cleared her throat. Percy shifted his head and looked at Thalia with a sad smile. "Hey Thals." He said silently that you could have mistaken it for a whisper.

"Hey." She replied as she walked closer to him trying not to startle him.

He eyed her warily. "The world doesn't need me anymore, even Annabeth doesn't need me."

"It isn't true you Kelp for Brains."

He shut his eyes tight trying not to see the sad and concerned face of his cousin. For Percy, he hated someone showing pity for him. His happiness; the one that kept him going, the one that urged him to fight and his tie to the mortal world was lost. He lost her. Needless to say, he allowed himself to free fall through the huge window down to his death below the city.

To say Thalia was shocked was an understatement. She was paralyzed for several seconds before she broke through it. Percy fell from the window. She rushed immediately and she can see that he is falling freely and he will be crushed once he crashed down below. Panic starts to overcome her, she never knew what to do. _Stupid Kelp head_. She kept on muttering to herself and she decided to do the thing she feared the most.

She too jumped from Olympus. She involuntary shook in fear and her body muscles started to lose its control. Her whole body had gone haywire! She knew that it'll be the end for her too. At least she was sure she would go to Elysium and maybe with Percy too.

And it stopped when she saw an object, err, she meant a person still falling. Her body began to relax as her vision tunneled at the faint outline of her cousin. She then sent a mental prayer to his father to lend her power to survive and hopefully able to save her unthinking friend.

'—_and dad please don't blast him from the sky.' _Thalia finished her prayer. She bit her lip and not bothering to look at the city. Just on Percy as the sight of him took away her fear but not her worries.

A man's voice responded on her mind. _'Fly my little Angel. Be a one with the lightning. And yeah I will not blast him just this once.' _She swore she could hear an amused tone from his father's voice.

Thalia smiled a little and furrowed her eyebrows. _'I'm not little and thanks for the response dad'_

She was practicing it but her acrophobia prevented her from learning. She was too scared to try. She then concentrated, imagining herself as a bolt of lightning so fast that she could go anywhere. At that moment, she felt herself became lighter; lighter than a feather, she dispersed her particles into several volts of electricity. The moment she opened her eyes, she was right beside Percy holding his hand but both of them still falling and they were coming so close to the ground.

Only in a life or death situation she finally learned how to lightning travel. _Just great._ She thought sarcastically.

Percy's mouth was agape. He was staring at Thalia in surprise and awe. Just how did she get here and why would she risk her life to save him? He was just a pathetic excuse for a hero who couldn't even kept her girl.

"Close your mouth Kelpy, you're not getting away from me anytime soon." She smirked. And there it was the unusual fluttering of her chest that made her want to melt upon contact with this Coral Brained demigod. She refused to call him Seaweed brain as it would possibly remind him of that treacherous daughter of Athena.

"Why?" Percy asked in exasperation.

Thalia didn't bother to answer. She hugged him tightly and teleported the two of them to the place where she first met him via her new found ability. Peleus, the guardian dragon of the Golden Fleece didn't even move as he smelled Percy, one of the few people appointed to feed him every day.

A few feet away from the base of the pine tree, lays two demigods sitting. One boy sat frozen solid, thinking on how fast the things had happen. He expected to die but he never expected to be saved by someone who clearly was scared of heights and no less a hunter. The other one was a girl who clung to the boy for dear life as if we would be gone the moment she released him. She expected to save him but she never expected that by saving him she would be experiencing _that _feeling again and no less to a boy who have his heartbreak recently.

He shook his head a little after snapping out of his trance, Percy said his voice clearly amused. "Hello Pinecone Face."

SLAPPED! The sound of a very strong yet slender hand swatted his cheek that is now very red. Percy gently rubbed his inflamed cheek but wisely didn't comment or protest. A furious Thalia was quite scary actually plus she was a hunter. His face suddenly darkened at the thought of her being a hunter.

Thalia zapped him a little that made him jumped a few feet in the air. She chuckled at his face as his emotionless expression turned into a pout. "Don't ever do that again Kelp Head, you still have your friends, your mom, your dad and…me." She said the last word seriously but in a whisper but she knew he heard it.

Percy raised an eyebrow at her but he kept on being silent. He knew that the thunderstorm wasn't over just yet.

"You may not know it since your head if full of kelp but we need you," Thalia continued, a light tint of pink appeared on her cheeks. "And I need you" She murmured that part.

He looked at her and he noticed that her cheeks are starting to turn red. Her black eyeliner was ruined, signifying that she had cried. Percy on the other hand felt guilty for doing such stupid and rash actions. He really was a Seaweed Bri—No he was not. He was a Kelp head now. He carefully wiped some tears Thalia had shed after rambling about him doing this and doing that without thinking about others feelings.

"Sorry," he squeaked. "I didn't mean to worry you, I mean anyone. I guess it's my fatal flaw working. Now I know why Athena told me it was fatal."

Thalia just stared at him for a while. She smiled as she noticed the beautiful light reappearing at Percy's eyes. The eyes of the one person who brought her back to life right on this place.

As she let go of him, she felt a sudden loss of the contact and then she sat right beside him. "You know Percy, I still remember the day when I was dying. When I open my eyes again, everyone was gawking at me like doofuses. Only you have the guts to approach and checked on me."

Percy chuckled at the memory. "You're scary what do you expect on them? Flock on you?"

She elbowed him on the ribs and he winced in pain. "Then why aren't you scared of me?"

"Because I don't find you scary and you need help at that time."

"Maybe" Thalia said looking at the strawberry fields.

Percy kept on pondering why Thalia saved him. He wasn't so sure why but his anger and sadness started to dissipate and he was feeling a warm thing at his chest. He turned at Thalia and he studied her. Yeah, there was her spiky hair that almost reached her shoulders. She wore no makeup except the black eyeliner in around her eyes and not even covering few freckles that ran across her nose, it wasn't that visible unless if you looked at her critically like he was doing now. Sure, Thalia was a pretty girl though he can't explain why but her style conceals her true beauty instead of showing it.

All in all he got no problem on Thalia's tomboyish side. Heck he even liked how she dressed and wore those punk clothes. He knew that he was staring at her for long time and he said. "Thals, why did you save me? I know you're scared of heights right? I can still remember your funny face the first time I've discovered your fear."

She eyed him suspiciously but she sighed. "I don't want to lose the only person who really understands me and have my complete trust."

"Oh"

Thalia laughed at his response. _Same old Kelp Head._ She thought.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that I can't even believe myself I overcome my fear."

Percy thought for a little while and he remembered something. "So you're not afraid anymore? And how did you do that teleporting and stuff?"

"I guess" She replied and then a smirk appeared on her face. "Jealous are we?"

"Me jealous? NO WAY!" He exclaimed.

Thalia was still thinking about her feelings but decided not to tell him since she don't want to appear to be taking advantage of his broken state. It may be good to see him smiled a genuine smile but it wasn't justifiable to ask him about that and the fact she was a hunter.

"Come on Fish boy, we should get back it's already 3p.m." She said sadly as their time being together alone would came to an end. Just as she was about to move, she felt her legs weakened as if she couldn't carry herself. It refused to move.

Percy as fast as he could, caught Thalia before she landed on the ground. They stared at each others eyes again reliving a moment from the past. "Déjà vu eh?" he grinned at the cherry red Thalia in his arms.

"I think you lost a lot of energy doing that daughter of Zeus thing of yours eh?" He asked.

Thalia was fidgeting with her fingers trying to think of an excuse but weariness washed over her body. Huge lightning bolt and two long distance lightning travel? Definitely. "Maybe?"

And another thing she was scared about, a boy carrying her bridal style to camp. She was a FREAKING hunter. Percy this time smirked at her. "I guess I'll be carrying you to camp?"

"WHAT?!" She shrieked and glared at Percy who just shrugged it off. "I'm a hunter."

Percy smiled smugly at her. "Where should I carry you to? Artemis or Zeus cabin my saving Grace?"

"Saving what?" She looked at him like he had said the most stupid thing ever.

"My saving Grace," He repeated. "Why?"

"You're lucky this time Jackson that I don't have the energy to blast you with lightning."

He thought for a while and then started walking. "Zeus cabin then."

Just as Thalia expected it, every one's eyes were staring at them. She could feel her cheeks burned in embarrassment. How humiliating it was for a daughter of the king of the gods and the first lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis to be carried by a son of Poseidon. To the spectators, it looked like Percy was insane. Half-expecting the Hero of Olympus to be turned into an animal or be struck with lightning. To Thalia, she just sighed in content. She really couldn't help it. She was tired but she liked the feeling being in his arms even if it was for a while.

After this day that seemed to be both a happy and sad dream, she would return to the hunt and Percy would stay in camp and perhaps found another girl to love and offer his unswerving loyalty. She just wished him the best of luck to find the right one.

After Percy tucked her in bed, she smiled at him. She suddenly froze when Percy kissed her forehead that sent jolts of electricity at the sensation left by his lips on her skin. _Damn you Percy for making me feel this way_. She thought as she glared at him. Percy just grinned at her and whispered. "Thank you."

She was about to reply when Percy bolted out of Zeus' Cabin leaving a confused but blushing and smiling Thalia Grace.

* * *

Thalia walked out of the cabin as she heard the sound of the horn signaling dinner. Just how long did she sleep?

She made her way to the dining pavilion. She scanned the dining area and found out that the hunters are already there along with Artemis. She jogged to the hunters table and bowed a little to Artemis. Artemis smiled at her but she noticed something different about her, she looked sad.

Artemis stood up and motioned Thalia to follow her. They reached a spot away from the ears of anyone. "So Thalia, based on the smile on your face I'll be assuming you successfully achieved what you wanted to."

Thalia smiled nervously at her. "Yeah you could say that."

"If I were you, you need to go to the beach now and Perseus asked me to tell you."

Thalia raised an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

Artemis looked a little sad at her lieutenant. "Perseus has decided take a leave for a while."

"WHAT?! He decided to leave me—us after all." Thalia said angrily. Artemis put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. "Thalia, there is a reason why he wanted to see you, only the gods, Chiron and yourself knows that he will be gone for god's know how long."

"Still—"

"Be grateful that you are important enough for him to tell you." Artemis insisted although she knew for a fact that it's not likely for her to tell her hunters regarding boys but she saw Perseus Jackson as the only male tolerable in the world and she doesn't have a problem with that.

Thalia bowed and run towards the beach ready to confront the unpredictable son of the sea. There she found Percy who looked like waiting for someone. She sat beside him and looked at the horizon in the waters of Long Island.

"Finally you're here." Percy said with regret in his voice. He tried not to look at Thalia but failed. He wanted to memorize every detail of her face before he left.

Thalia looked at him and said in an emotionless tone. "Milady said you're going to take a leave for a while. Where and why?"

"About that, I'll be going with dad to Atlantis," He shifted his gaze toward the calm waters. "Possibly training and to help myself in clearing my mind and emotions."

"Can't you just stay?"

"Why? You're not being here anyways so what is the point of staying at camp?"

Thalia blushed but quickly regained her composure and said. "Well duh Kelp Head, I can always visit here and besides how about Nico? Grover? And the others?"

Percy rolled his eyes and Thalia punched his shoulder playfully. "Well Pinecone Face, I'm planning to comeback and I wanted to start anew."

"Start anew?" She raised an eyebrow at him alongside her quizzical look.

"Yeah" His voiced lowered. "Time for me to go Thalia"

Thalia's face fell. "Bye Percy, I hope you'll come back."

Percy pulled Thalia in a tight hug causing the punk girl to blush furiously. She was just surprised that Percy had given her a time to bid her goodbye. "I promise I'll come back for… you… my saving Grace." He said softly.

Percy was definitely taller than Thalia. Percy at sixteen is at least 6" feet tall while Thalia having a 15 year old physical body is lot shorter, she was only stood at 5" 6'. Her heartbeat instantly went wild that her heart wanted to leapt out of her chest and soared high into the heavens as she saw Percy leaning closer to her. Again, there was the badass daughter of Zeus, paralyzed and not even daring to move. She closed her eyes on instinct and began to feel his warm breath against her skin.

Will she be having her first kiss? She began to be afraid again, fearing her oath to be broken, romantic love was big NO, NO, NO for her but Percy well, he was Percy. That was the only word she could think of when she felt Percy's lips on her…

Forehead. Again.

She mentally groaned but she couldn't deny that she liked it, no. Love it. The spark whenever he touched her, Thalia was mentally slapping herself on why did she became a hunter. Two reasons actually. First when Luke betrayed her, she was broken at that time too for losing her comrade in arms. Second when she thought Percy well, chose to be with Annabeth than her but she couldn't blame him. When she came back to life, Percy already had a thing for that blondie.

This night, she made a total fool of herself for not doing anything. Percy grinned at her for having an unusual shade of red in her face. She glared at him but couldn't help but smile remembering the promise. _'for..you..my saving Grace.'_

She waved her hands at the retreating figure of Percy as Poseidon appeared and put a hand on his shoulder. The God of the Seas raised an eyebrow at the two of them. Thalia then realized that Percy also have a crimson red face that mirrored hers. Poseidon gave her an appreciative nod and the two of them disappeared in a flash of sea green light.

Thalia was still staring at the last spot Percy was standing when she felt a hand on her left shoulder. The silver eyed goddess of the moon said. "She is quite the gentleman and do respect women."

"uhm"

Artemis chuckled. "Don't worry sister, it just proves that Percy is a good man. He never took an advantage on you even if you _already_ given yourself to him."

Thalia shifted uncomfortably not meeting the gaze of her half-sister. She actually felt guilty.

"A man like Perseus almost takes eternity to come," She added. "And he needs someone that can take care of him right."

Thalia looked at Artemis warily before sighing. "I really can't help it. He is…He is—"

"Again, I'll be assuming you had just decided?" She was smiling like she knew something Thalia didn't.

Thalia gave the goddess a confused look. The goddess sighed.

"I'll not be mad or forced you to stay, I know what you truly feel about Perseus and he is the only real man that has my complete trust and respect. I'm here not as your mistress but as your sister." Artemis smiled and Thalia stared at the goddess wide eyed before nodding. She hugged her half-sister and said.

"Thank you Artemis, I hope I can still help the hunters even if I'm _not_ a hunter anymore."

The two daughters of Zeus walked arm in arm back to the dining pavilion earning some unusual looks from Dionysius, Chiron, the campers and the hunters.

* * *

**Notes:**

Set after TLO and of course the curse of Achilles will be explained on the next chapter.

Any suggestions or clarifications? You know what to do R & R :D


	2. New Family and the Dark Prophecy

**CHAPTER II: New Family and the Dark Prophecy**

* * *

**Getting on good terms with his father's immortal wife and son **is Percy's top priority in his Top Ten list to do while on Atlantis for gods know how long.

He grimaced remembering his first encounter with Amphitrite and Triton. The queen of the seas was so cold to him but Percy is grateful that Amphitrite isn't like Hera that is so cruel with Zeus' demigod children and practically the queen of the gods doesn't like any demigod. Still, he understands why immortal wives tend to be like this. He _is _one of those illegitimate children, a constant reminder of his father's unfaithfulness.

He remembered Nico, a son of Hades telling him that every once in a while Lady Persephone turns Nico into a dandelion and through cold dark winters, the poor little Goth had experience becoming every kind of flower you can see and pick in a beautiful garden. Percy imagined himself as a starfish, an eel, a sea horse or maybe a kelp free floating in the water and gets eaten by whales. He shook his head as he dismissed the thought.

Percy looked up to Poseidon. "Hope I can improve my relationship with Lady Amphitrite and with Triton." He stated.

Poseidon looked sympathetically at his demigod son. "All will be fine Percy, believe it or not but the two came to take a liking to you when you save Olympus and you know when you turn down immortality. That is something that surprised everyone."

"Oh," Percy smiled sheepishly. "Good to hear then."

As they headed to the throne room, Poseidon gave Percy a little tour since they did not have the time to do so because of the Second Titan War. Luckily, Zeus had agreed to suspend several Ancient Laws regarding the gods and his or her demigod children interaction. Athena found out something about Percy that will be the key in solving an important line in the second great prophecy. The council had decided that Percy must be trained and prepared for a year—much to Zeus' annoyance but the latter keep his mouth shut remembering the sudden outburst of her daughter.

Poseidon considerably paled that his son is again part of a great prophecy. And it happened simultaneously. Can't be the Fates give him a break or more likely a happy ending? For now, he will watch over Percy and make certain that he will not fail as a father this time.

Mermen bowed as the two passed by which unsettles Percy a lot. He doesn't like bowing to anyone except to his father and other gods and goddesses he like and respect so bowing at him isn't necessary. The worst sight of all is when naiads and women inside the kingdom giggle back at him when he either waves his hands in greeting or when he smiles at them. Percy agreed to came with his dad to help clear his mind and not to find a new one. Especially Percy has one in his mind already.

Percy noticed that a vast part of the kingdom is still under serious repairs. He asked Poseidon to leave his palace so that the god of the sea came to aid the other gods in battling Typhon which ended up on locking the husband of the terrible Echidna to Tartarus. Percy smiled as he saw Briares, the hundred hand one helping on the reconstruction of Atlantis. Upon entering the throne room, Percy slightly tensed at the stares he is getting, specifically from the two immortals in the thrones up ahead. He was surprised that both Amphitrite and Triton have small smiles plastered on their faces that seem genuine. As he reached them, he bowed a little.

Triton held out his hand for Percy to shake it. "Brother, welcome to Atlantis."

Percy nervously shook his hands and muttered. "Thanks"

"Heard of what you did for Olympus," Triton started with a mischievous glint on his eyes. Percy remembered Triton being the arrogant one on his first visit. "That was great and turning down immortality? You should have taken picture of Zeus' face. I bet he was furious of you."

Percy rubbed the back of his head. "I had help. And I choose to do it for the benefit of my fellow demigods and well a promise to a fallen hero."

Triton came closer to Percy and put an arm around his shoulders. "I'd like to say that I'm sorry for my past cold demeanor to you. I'm just you know, jealous but I came to understand the troubles of being the child of the prophecy." The prince with the two tails and a long black hair in ponytail whispered in Percy's right ear.

Percy just shrugged. "It's fine. It's just that I wanted a normal life and you know a normal family. I mean good relationship with you guys."

"So you're forgiving me?" Percy nodded. "Thanks brother, and by the way, I'm sorry about what happened with you and your girlfriend. If you want help, we can go out sometimes and invite a lot of sea nymphs." Triton wiggled his eyebrows at Percy.

Percy has sworn that he is blushing under the water. "Gods, one of the reasons I came here is not to fall in love again and clear my mind." He replied but bit his bottom lip remembering a certain daughter of Zeus.

"Triton," The beautiful queen of the seas in green blouse with flowing black hair and strange little horns like crab claws scolded his son. "Don't teach your brother to flirt with a lot of woman. I had enough with your father. No offense Perseus."

"None taken." Percy sighed softly. It'll be hard to get on the good side of Lady Amphitrite. There he was a son of Sally Jackson. He was all along the living proof of Poseidon's unfaithfulness. Percy managed a small smile to the queen.

The queen nodded and turned to the king. "Poseidon, I'd like to have some private time with young Perseus here. I hope you don't mind."

The god nodded slightly, reluctance was evident on his face but he doesn't want to anger his wife. Poseidon waved his hand signaling everyone to leave but Percy and Amphitrite. Percy sat uncomfortably in a mini throne his father had summoned. When the throne room is clear Percy noticed when Amphitrite flickered for brief moment and then face him again. No, not again. There stood a different Amphitrite in purple toga. She still is beautiful but with much confidence and stern look. She appeared to be more refined, and more militaristic. Her stern gaze sends a shivering message; one-wrong-move-and-you-are-dead.

The queen or so Percy thought spoke in a different language but surprisingly he understands Latin. "So I guess that you Perseus understand what I'm saying?"

Percy nodded wondering why a Greek speaks Latin and what on Hades does he understand that. "Maybe a little?"

Amphitrite chuckled much to the surprise of Percy. Who knows he can make his stepmom to smile. "Minerva was right as always. You are really special. She entrusted me with the knowledge I am about to tell you but I'm going to warn you do not interrupt me. Reserve your questions when I say so."

"Hold on Lady Amphitrite," Amphitrite flickered back to her original self as Percy put it then back to her current self. "Minerva? You mean the Roman Goddess of Wisdom?"

"Yes," She replied. "And please do not call me Amphitrite. My name is Salacia, Roman personification of calm and sunlit aspect of the sea. I find it hard to maintain my Roman aspect and just be glad that I am kinder than Amphitrite."

Percy was confused. Sure, she looked different but she is still Amphitrite is she not? "I am still Amphitrite but I am different. As Salacia, I am more warlike in appearance although I being the calm waters of the sea balanced the scale. As Amphitrite, my role is focused on being the queen of the seas. And on the happy note, I don't hold a grudge in you, for you are a son of Poseidon and my husband is Neptune."

There he slumped backed in his seat trying to process the information. Romans? Neptune? Salacia? What on Atlantis he have gotten into?

"First you must know that Roman gods still exist and therefore they have Roman demigods as well." Percy listened attentively at Amphi—Salacia. "The Titan's palace in Mt. Othrys in San Francisco was destroyed not because you have defeated Kronos although it helped on weakening other Titans. It crumbled because the Roman legion stormed the base and they killed the Titan Krios and toppled the black throne of Kronos."

Percy believed everything Salacia had told him. She just radiates tranquility and an aura of danger if you messed with the calm waters of the sea. Salacia raised an eyebrow at Percy. On cue, he asked a question. "Why we never met a Roman demigod? We could prevent a lot of deaths during the war if they combined forces with us." He looked down remembering the deaths of his fellow campers.

The queen bowed her head in respect for the fallen heroes. "Romans and Greeks never get along with each other. They always fight and the last one was the bloody civil war caused by the two rampaging sides. The Olympians forcefully separated the two and one of reasons why the mist is so thick in San Francisco is because the camp for Romans is shielded in the eyes of Greeks. The same goes for the other."

He was saddened because of the revelation. So much for being a family, killing each other. "So what is it to do with me?" He asked hoping that he can help but at the same thinking that his life will be on a roller coaster ride again.

Salacia smiled. "You will be the one that will unite the two sides and only you can. Minerva and I is certain that you are the one in the dark prophecy."

"Dark prophecy?"

On cue, Athena flashed inside the throne room. No, not Athena; this must be Minerva as she looked different from the last time he saw her. "Salacia, let me."

The queen snapped her fingers as a throne rose up for Minerva to sit in. "Perseus, a dark prophecy are ones that are sent not by the oracle, Apollo or by the fates. They are sent personally by Necessitas."

"She is known as Ananke in Greek, primordial goddess of fate, destiny, necessity and mother of the Fates." Percy added getting shocked impressions from Minerva and Salacia.

"I learned a little about primordial deities from Annabeth." Percy choked up a little which not goes unnoticed by the two ladies. Salacia walked out of her throne and headed towards Percy. To his surprised, the queen enveloped him in a warm embrace. Percy hugged her back. Minerva was looking everywhere but Percy. She knew that her daughter on her other aspect cheated on him.

Salacia pulled away but remained on Percy's side. "As you know, dark prophecies are to be taken cautiously since the Fates have nothing to do with it. It is shielded from their power and thus they cannot aid us or give us hints. Moreover, _the next line only appears when the first one preceding it is completed._ Hence it was called dark. It was given to Vesta right before the Olympians battled Typhon after you accidentally release him from prison."

"It's like a guessing game; no one knows what the next line is until you accomplish the last line that appeared." The queen added. "That is what makes it hard, it is full of surprises."

Minerva snorted. Percy smiled sheepishly and tilted his head. "Am I included on that prophecy?" He said sadly. Of course he is! Why would they bother talking to him if he is not? "Can I know the lines?"

"I'm afraid you are," Salacia answered and pulled a white scroll with some lines scribbled on it. She began to read,

_"Two Half-Bloods of the same mother but of different father shall be born_

_Apart they will live but together they will be torn_

_Each will find home based on conflicting rivalry_

_Solved by a demigod who knows the language of the two family"_

"As you can see Perseus," Minerva said, "You are the one who knows both Greek and Latin and the fifth line will appear once you 'save' or united the camp."

Percy nodded. "Who are the two demigods?"

Minerva shook her head. "It's not the right time for you to know that until you pay a visit to the Roman camp. Knowledge is not always good if the safety of the world is in your shoulders."

Percy huffed. _So much for being the goddess of wisdom_ he thought.

Minerva continued. "As of now, only the six original Olympians, Salacia and I knows about the dark prophecy so all you need to do is focus on getting stronger. Father Jupiter won't bother you since her daughter, Thalia is also at stake."

A blush crept on Percy's cheeks at the mention of Thalia. "Why?"

Minerva sighed and looked down. "After that little incident with my daughter as Athena, we felt two very strong outburst of power that can rival that of an Olympian. When we came, Thalia was seething with hatred that sparks—lightning leaks off her body that blast everything around her. As I observed, the other signature of power will be yours since only the children of the Earthshaker can do earthquakes."

Salacia supplied. "Powers of that level makes Zeus' paranoia took over him. He is agitated that you will turn against Olympus. I think he forced himself not to because if he does it'll mean that her daughter will be killed along with you."

"Zeus agreed that you can stay here for a while as he realizes something else. I won't be telling you just yet but when the time comes, I hope you are already prepared." Finished by Minerva.

Salacia agreed. "Right now you have to train yourself and be familiarize with the Roman ways. I already had a plan that I think will benefit everyone a lot."

Percy chuckled a bit. Salacia looked at him questioningly and upon understanding joined him in a fit of laughter. They both stopped when Minerva glared at us. "Well, don't dare comment anything at all about that!"

"Sure Lady Minerva, Sure" He smirked. Salacia said. "Mothers know best."

Then Salacia gazed on Percy once again. "Perseus, I, Salacia, queen of the seas would like to adopt you as my son and hopefully it can heal the rapture between the two us. I hope you would accept."

Percy stood up thinking that this would be a good thing to be closer with his immortal family and hugged the queen. "I gladly accept mom but how about my other mom?"

"You can tell her later on and you will not lose her either since Salacia is a goddess but this dark prophecy is important since a year after today we are going to send you to the Roman camp and start your role as the mediator of the two conflicting parties." Minerva interjected. "Of course you need to earn their trust first or you'll be killed on the process."

Salacia looked at him. "It's the best choice so that with me as your mother, you will be able to harness the full potential power of the seas. Who knows, you might be stronger than Neptune himself.

Percy shook his head. "I doubt that." Salacia smiled at his new son and ruffled his messy hair.

"Do dad and Triton knew about this?" Percy asked not wanting to anger the two boys. The two women nodded. "Only Neptune disapproves since you know you will be in danger again but he said it's up to your choice."

After a little exchange of plans and ideas, Percy was exhausted. Never in his life had he expected to learn a lot of things. Minerva was a good but strict teacher. But he noticed the anger and resentment in Minerva's voice when they are discussing things about Romans. After an hour, Minerva left and Salacia switch back to Amphitrite. Amphitrite will be her mother too but it'll be Salacia's name and title he will carry for the sake of being a half Greek and half Roman kind of demigod. He wondered why Minerva is kinda bitter but instantly dropped the thought when Triton and Poseidon entered the room once again. The first thing they noticed is how well Amphitrite and Percy were going on together.

"Mom," Percy whined. "Can you please call me Percy? I sound old with Perseus."

Amphitrite smirked. "Fine by me, my new little boy."

Triton snickered. He also promised not to be jealous with Percy anymore since they are now full brothers. Poseidon smiled in amusement. Percy pouted for being called little. As another hour of stories about Percy's adventure, the three can't help it but be proud of the newest addition in the family. He had been in so much but never boasted any of it. They keep quiet on the touchy subjects. Then there came the time when Percy felt bone tired. A dolphin which he recalled as Delphin, guided him to his quarters.

His quarters mirror their cabin in Montauk maybe to remind Poseidon of his mortal mother. As he laid down in his king size bed, memories of the events that happened today flashed back in his mind. Getting a necklace for Annabeth and going to Olympus. He then discovered that his girlfriend is with another guy that looks like Luke. Being found by Thalia and he fell from Olympus only to be saved by the girl who is afraid of heights. Their little moment under Thalia's pine tree and he bids her goodbye and a promise to come back for her. Followed by meeting his new mom and new brother. Revealing that there is a dark prophecy and being adopted by Salacia. He still can't believe that he was now a son by both the king and queen of Atlantis.

Percy cried a little remembering the Adventures he had with Annabeth. The pain is still there. As he dropped like a medusa victim in his pillows, he grinned like a fool.

"_It's not too late for me." _He mumbled under his breath as Morpheus and Hypnos do their job. He drifted into sleep having a good dream with a certain Pinecone Face.

* * *

"He really needs his heart to be mended immediately!" Triton boomed in the Atlantis throne room. He has this evil grin on his face. "I'm sure Percy will catch the attention of several sea nymphs while he is here. And I can give him some tips too."

Amphitrite glared hard at his son. "No, let love do its magic." Amphitrite sighed dreamily. Poseidon and Triton groaned and both said. "Arrgh, not this again."

"My dear do you remember the time when you keep on chasing me to be your wife?" The queen looked at his king waiting for his reply. Triton elbowed his father and whispered. "Please I don't want to hear it anymore; it's been over several millennia now."

"Your fault" Poseidon whisper back. He turned to face Amphitrite. "Yes, I do remember, I sent Delphin to look for since you keep on running and hiding from me. Anyways I think Percy doesn't need your help Triton."

Triton sighed in relief since her mother became attentive to his father's response. "What do you mean father?"

The sea god chuckled. "You know, he was as broken atop Mt. Olympus as Aphrodite was weakening a lot because of the break up. But before he left, he promised a girl that he will came back for her. I don't know if there is something between the two but I'm sure that she brought back the light on Percy's eyes and her eyes reflect the light equally."

Amphitrite smiled sadly. "I hope he can found his happiness on her."

* * *

**A year later… (Present)  
**

**Percy was treated like a royalty in Atlantis and he started to hate it. **Hades, he is a sea prince but he really don't want any sort of attention, he just want to finish his training and begin his journey on fulfilling both the prophecy they are facing and possibly if he will still be alive, settle a normal life inside camp teaching future heroes. To avoid the attention, he decided to warm-up inside Atlantis arena.

Over the course of the year, he rivaled the water powers of both Triton and his father. He knew he is strong back then but when Salacia adopted him, more power filled his veins allowing him to cultivate the powers of the sea as easy as pie. He created two personalities of the sea, a calm one from his adoptive mother and a raging one from his father. Calm waters make him more versatile and increased survivability. Calling the power of the sea within him was easier and he can manipulate it at will unlike the last time when he was trapped inside Mount St. Helens. He can summon a protective coating on his body like an invisible indestructible hide but making him tire rapidly. The raging waters make him fought like a demon, he can unleash a storm by just concentrating and of course the water boost he gets while in contact with water was increased too.

Only his ground powers are at its lowest. Not that strong compared to his water powers.

Percy was circling the arena, gripping his four foot long trident made of imperial gold. He learned that Romans used that kind of metal for their weapons. It is as strong as celestial bronze and does not have the ability harm mortals. He refused to practice the Romans way of fighting since he trained his whole life of being a demigod as a Greek. Before he was about to be blasted with water, he pointed his trident at the direction of the blast and an arc of lightning is summoned from the tip of his trident neutralizing the attack. He then slammed his trident on the ground and a wave of electricity surged towards a dozen automatons leaving them into pieces afterwards.

How did he do that?

* * *

**Six months ago... (Past)**

Six months ago, Minerva told him that the time has come to know what the first two lines of the dark prophecy are. Percy, Neptune, Salacia and Minerva appeared right on top of Olympus throne room with Jupiter sitting on his _oh so_ mighty throne. He looked tired and worried which confused Percy. Zeus was a proud god, arrogant and pompous and not to mention being dramatic but he didn't look that much today. Maybe Jupiter was different?

He was approach by his most favorite Olympian, Hestia or Vesta, goddess of the Hearth and Home. "It's about the prophecy young hero. Listen well as secrets will be revealed." She whispered. Percy smiled at the kind goddess.

As they approach Jupiter, Percy bowed lightly causing the king of the gods to roll his eyes. _Same old nephew doesn't even know how to respect the gods properly._ He thought. Jupiter flicked his hands as thrones for Salacia and a chair for Percy appeared. Neptune and Minerva sat at their respective thrones while Vesta sat beside her hearth.

Minerva recited the lines that Percy doesn't know about.

"_Two Half-Bloods of the same mother but of different father shall be born_

_Apart they will live but together they will be torn"_

Jupiter cleared his throat. "Nephew, as you know it hurts my pride for doing this so I asked you to go easy on me. As much as it pains me but you should know that the two Half-Blood are my children."

Percy froze. This can only mean that she is involved. "You mean—"

Jupiter nodded sadly. Percy couldn't believe that he is now looking at a very broken king of the gods. What is really happening? "Yes, Thalia is one of the two. The other is my son, Jason."

"Impossible!" Percy exclaimed. His voice is full of concern, garnering looks from the deities present. "It said 'of different fathers'! How can she be included?"

Minerva sighed. "Perseus, Thalia is a daughter of Zeus and Jason is a son of Jupiter. The two of them share the same mother. The second line already happened, when they are together, Juno was beyond furious as father had two children with the same woman. It was Juno who tormented them. Father then chose to separate the two by offering Jason to Juno and she brought Jason to Camp Jupiter and you already know how Thalia ended up in Camp Half-Blood."

Neptune and Salacia just watched as their son digest the information he is hearing. They noticed that Percy was shaking a little; either with rage or sadness. Salacia stood up and comfort her new son. She hugged him and rubbed circles in his back.

When Percy straightened up Minerva proceeded on telling her plan. "In order for Perseus to gain the trust of the Romans as a soon as possible, I would like to propose to make him the Ambassador of Jupiter since Romans feared Neptune and because of that it will hinder his reputation. But with Jupiter, they will respect him without a doubt although there will be several suspicions about it."

Jupiter thought about it for a while. The king god feared that giving more power to this demigod will only make Perseus a liability in the future. He was about to protest when Minerva glared hard at him. Jupiter slouched back on his throne defeated and then everyone but Vesta was surprised on what Percy said.

"I swear by the River Styx that I will never turn against Olympus as long as they do what is right and I will continue to serve them for the rest of my life or to eternity." Thunder boomed sealing the oath.

"Percy…" Neptune called. "Why did you do that?"

Percy smiled at his father's Roman counterpart. "Lord Jupiter asked me to go easy on him so I just helped him. There is only a few times that he will ever asked of it anyway."

"Cheeky demigod" Jupiter grumbled but a huge smile was seen in his face, he motioned for Percy to come over him. Surprisingly Percy knelt before him. "Very well nephew, you never cease to surprise me. Henceforth, you will be my Ambassador and a few blessings as well." Jupiter stood up and chanted something that made Percy's body spark a little like when Thalia is angry or using her powers. The lord of the sky turned to the lord of the sea. "I presume you will be giving him a weapon. Add the word 'Fulminata' on it so I could recognize that he can easily harness my power like the legion's eagle. Lastly, I won't blast you anymore if you fly on my domain."

Neptune nodded and handed Percy another pen but this time it was golden. "It doesn't have a name yet. Only you have to do is click it and it'll change to a weapon similar to my symbol of power. It isn't like your sword that comes back when you lost it but just call it by its name and it'll appear in your hand. Once you have given its name, it can never be change and it will never change ownership too. The life of this weapon is tied to your life."

"Aqua Fulminata," Percy whispered. "Water armed with lightning, Neptune and Jupiter working together."

That made everyone smile. Minerva spoke. "Since my business is done here, I'd like to inform you Perseus, six months from now; we will send you to Camp Jupiter. After that we cannot interfere on what you are going to do and I wish you good luck." Minerva flashed out of the throne room.

Salacia said before she left. "Son, I think Lord Jupiter wants to talk to you."

"Don't embarrass him that much brother." Neptune chuckled as Jupiter snickered at the worried face Percy is making. The king and queen of Atlantis held hands together and flash away leaving a trail of sea breeze.

Jupiter stood beside Percy, he was in human size. He then started. "What are your plans for my daughter huh nephew?" Jupiter raised his eyebrow. He blushed like a ripe tomato. By now Percy's head is in turmoil, a while ago his uncle looks weak and vulnerable now; he is back with that smug look on his face. Percy thought that he is hallucinating. So he tried to zap himself a little. Some of his hair stood straight.

"Only my children have high resistance against high voltage of electricity." The lord of the sky laughed. "Are you out of your mind nephew? Wait, you already are."

Percy glared at him but in the end Percy laughed with him. "Maybe, but if it's for your daughter, I'll do anything." The sea prince said while looking directly at Jupiter.

"Hmm? What do you think of her then?" Percy became slightly nervous at the serious face of the king of the gods. Sure he isn't scared of anyone but he is afraid of what may happen to Thalia.

Percy sighed, still with a blush. "My saving Grace." He said confidently emphasizing the first word. He is somewhat expecting for Jupiter to summon his master bolt and shot him down back to his father's palace but instead Jupiter just laughed.

"You are not together yet and you're already possessive?" Jupiter smirked. Then he became serious again. "What did you see in her Percy?"

That was the first time the king god called him by his nickname. So he eagerly answered. "She is loyal like me, beautiful, stubborn, sarcastic, the one who understands me being a child of the big tree, the one said that I have her..er..er mean other friends and many things I'd like to mention but I feel awkward telling them to you uncle." Jupiter smiled and smirk at him. _You have stated a lot actually_.

"If this war and prophecy is over, I'll be more than happy to escort my daughter to be with you." Jupiter stated making Percy turn redder for every word. "Take care of my little girl Percy even if he is not my child in this aspect, I do love my children but as the king of the gods I must set example of not breaking the Ancient laws."

Percy gulped and quickly nodded. Still he wonders why Jupiter will tell him that. "But why?"

Jupiter face darkened. "I don't want to see Thalia die again. I thought I lost her already when I turn her into a pine tree just to preserve her soul. To be honest, I'm very grateful to you that you brought her back even if she was in danger again but at least now I know that she has a loyal friend to count on and will never let her down."

"Never will" Percy whispered.

Jupiter heard him and he sighed. "Nephew, there is another thing that bothers me the most about the prophecy."

Percy looked at him with pity but he felt a sweat run down his spine. This is something bad. "Vesta if you may"

"Sure brother" Percy was startled that Vesta was still there and listening at them. He is aware that his cheeks are now burning in embarrassment. He took a deep breath and listened.

Vesta smiled sadly. "As you know young hero, I am the one who received the scroll of the dark prophecy first. I heard Ananke's voice as the same time I held the scroll in my palm."

Jupiter has a sad look in his face looking down and Percy was trembling a little sensing that what Ananke said is the worst thing that will ever happened. A single tear slid from Vesta's eye. "The dark prophecy will end up in someone's death."

Percy couldn't believe it. There is a possibility that Thalia will die. No, not just Thalia. Her brother too and maybe Percy himself. Normally, Percy wouldn't want anyone to die but he knows that if this prophecy is powerful than the Fates, he is powerless. Heck he can't even stop the Fates, how can more their mother?

"I'll do everything in my power to keep Thalia and his brother safe." Percy announced bravely while deep inside he was in sorrow. Why does the Fates and destiny hate him that much?

Jupiter just smiled and patted his back. "Go nephew, you better get going and I'm sure you can't wait to see her again and remember this nephew, this conversation never happened. Understand?"

Percy chuckled at the threat. He then bowed at Lord Jupiter. _Hey, if this man in front of you is going to be you father-in-law, you should show him respect._ Percy thought his mind swirling with happiness at Jupiter's words but was replaced with hopelessness when Vesta's words came into place. Jupiter flashed in a bolt of lightning.

Vesta said. "Don't lose hope young hero, just remember, you always have a hearth to return with."

Percy smiled sadly at the goddess. "I'll never give up hope Lady Vesta, take care of Elpis for me." With that Percy bowed and vaporized in thin air.

* * *

**Present..**

Back in the present time in the arena of Atlantis, Percy was still practicing wielding his trident. He refused to use any other sword since Riptide is the only one that fits his hand smoothly and has the perfect balance. He came to like Aqua Fulminata as it turns to a very dangerous throwing weapon. Hurling it towards the target and just by willpower it appears in his hand. Much more convenient than Anaklusmos but he admits that he is more dangerous with his favorite sword.

Sadly, he doesn't have the curse of Achilles anymore. When he was betrayed, it was weaken a lot. When he found someone new that is possible to share his life with, it was gone. But Percy become happier because he knew that another memory of _her (Annabeth) _is gone, allowing a new moment to be cherished with the daughter of Zeus.

In six months of another fruitful training, the powers he get from Jupiter made him the real deal when talking about storms. During the battle in Manhattan, he can only summon a whirlwind, a mini tornado of made of water but after the blessing he became a human storm. His storm is now made up of water droplets and raging winds. The small lightning he created during the second war is now as big and strong in thunderstorms.

_I love my powers_ He thought and can't wait to show his cousins, Thalia and Nico. He was interrupted by the arrival of his father and Triton.

"Son, you still have at least a week before Amphitrite will bring you to Lupa and her pack." Poseidon said smiling as if there is something good will happened. Even Triton is grinning. "What do you want to do?"

Percy thought for a while and he smiled. "I think it's time for me to come back. I miss camp."

"Oh?" Triton responded wiggling his eyebrows. "I thought someone"

Percy stuck his tongue out and scowl at him playfully. "Yeah, whatever"

"And Percy, you should visit Sally too." Percy got a panicked face._ Gods he forgot to visit his mother. He just keeps on sending sea letters to her._

"Oh no my brother is going to die. Either with his girl's hand or with his mortal mother." Triton joked. Percy just rolled his eyes. "Dad, I'll be going to camp first then visit mom. I'll just drag Thalia along with me."

Triton appeared to be shocked. "Thalia? You mean Zeus' daughter who he turns into a pine tree?"

Percy nodded hesitantly. "Why?"

"You CHARMER!" His brother exclaimed. "You never told me you are after a daughter of Zeus! Just great."

"You didn't know?" Triton shook his head.

"I though you are after some sea nymphs here. The times you are here, they keep talking about you." Percy and Poseidon shared a look.

Percy sighed. "I'll tell you everything once I return from camp." With that he went to his quarters leaving an overly excited brother and an amused father. In his study, _yeah, he has a study ever since Minerva became his personal teacher. _He took out something, staring at it for a while then placing it back on his right pocket. He placed Riptide on the left and Aqua Fulminata, well in any pocket he really doesn't mind where to place his new pen.

He headed to look for his mother which he found inside the throne room alone.

"Hey mom," Percy smiled at his adoptive mother. "I'm just going to tell you that I'll spend my remaining weeks at camp."

Amphitrite flickered into Salacia. "Of course Percy and be right back safe okay?"

"Sure mom." Salacia kissed his cheeks as Percy vapor traveled away. He was preparing himself from the wrath of the new apple of his eye.

The seventeen year old Hero of Olympus appeared in the coast of Long Island. Smiling goofily as good memories rushed inside his mind. "I've returned" he whispered as gentle sea breeze blew behind him.

* * *

**Notes:**

So what do you think guys? Read and Review?

Good day


	3. Confrontations and 2nd Great Prophecy

**THANK YOU for the FIRST WAVE OF REVIEWS, FAVORITES and FOLLOWS. You're awesome people. :D**

**XPDanP****: **Thanks for pointing out some things. Really helpful, I'm trying to avoid ooc chars.

**Angelwings178****: **Thank you. If you have any, feel free to point it out or review.

**NarutoXNodokaXYueFan****: **Thank you. I'll try to avoid that.

**Obsessivebookdiva****: **Haha, maybe or maybe not, I don't have any idea yet. Maybe I'll post a poll? I really don't know since the story is still new and short.

**Starlight Keeper of the Stars****: **As you notice, I added headings if there is a change in time or such that. Thank you for pointing out. I really don't know whom to kill… yet

**Cipher032****: **I really don't have an idea whom to kill anyway :D. Stay tune. Thanks

**DadadadanM****: **Experimentation with different pairings is good and thank you.

**The Jamerican****: **Why thank you sir. I can always have some help, most of the time maybe but of course I really need to know what people think about my story and yeah the things I need to do so I will know the things I need to improve and the things I'll be needing help with.

**GodoftheSeas, ****Wolfman613****, Perlia Forever, Ily143, Sydney, Guests, ****agentM14****, ****sh8ad8ow****: **Thanks and I'll try to update fast :D

* * *

**CHAPTER III: Confrontations and The Second Great Prophecy  
**

* * *

**Percy loves to be greeted by a warm welcome **after being gone for a year due to training and learning about Romans. Last time was when he returned from Ogygia after spending some quality time from the daughter of Atlas, Calypso. He then came back only to barge in right into his own funeral. Today, Percy was welcomed by dodging a volley of arrows, parrying strikes from swords, spears and axes.

_What a pleasant surprise _Percy thought sarcastically.

A big looking guy camper who resembles the egotistic and arrogant war god he bested when he was twelve came into view while holding a massive two-handed sword of shimmering celestial bronze.

"Border Patrol to me." The guy shouted, his pig red eyes gleaming with hatred. Percy is about to call Aqua Fulminata and shocked the Ares out of them but the camper's words echoed in his head. Camp doesn't have border patrol except if it's like the last time. _Oh Styx._

Percy jumped away from the dozen campers. "Wait a minute guys, I am a camper here. Why are you attacking me?" He asked in a deep calm voice trying not to anger the children of the war god although he was tempted to. The Apollo campers with them stopped immediately but not the Ares campers.

The big guy a while ago yelled. "Liar! We've never seen you before. We'll get our revenge for what you did to our sister!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Percy exclaimed becoming annoyed. "I'm a camper here since I was twelve!"

Instead of answering, the guy charged Percy, raising his huge sword. He was fast for a guy wielding such enormous weapon but Percy is faster. He side stepped and slam Riptide's hilt in the guy's helmet with such force that the latter crumbled, falling face first into the soft sand. The border patrol stood there stunned that their patrol leader was knocked out single-handedly in one strike in mere minutes.

Percy recapped riptide and raised his hands in surrender. "Guys, I'm not here to hurt you or do any bad things. I've just returned from my vacation sort of. By the way, my name is Percy Jackson."

The entire patrols jaw dropped. They just attacked the famous Hero of Olympus! They snapped out of their trance when Chiron, the good old horse as Percy remembered came in his centaur form.

Chiron asked in a worried voice. "What's going on—"

He soon stopped upon seeing Percy standing by the shore and one Ares camper lying on the sand unconscious. Chiron smiled and galloped towards Percy and crushed him in a hug that Tyson, his Cyclops brother could be proud of. "Percy my boy, your back!" Percy hugged his mentor with equal intensity.

"Yes Chiron, I am for at least a week I think." The centaur's face morphed into a disappointment but nevertheless feel happiness that Savior of Olympus came back. "I'll be guessing you have a good reason on what happened here Percy? And campers, take Arthur to the infirmary, I'll have a little chat with Percy Jackson here."

All of the campers left with the Arthur guy except a young girl about fourteen with a sun-kissed hair in pig tails and twinkling blue eyes, a daughter of Apollo he presumed as the girl looked like a female version of Will Solace and the bow she was fidgeting in her hands. Percy hardly ever noticed her since everyone in the border patrol is male.

"Uhm Sir Chiron, is he really the Percy Jackson in your stories the one who saved the world?" She asked shyly.

Percy blushed that Chiron was telling his tale when he was gone in Atlantis. _Great! I'll be bombarded with questions later._

Chiron looked at the young girl. "Yes Mariane, he is Percy Jackson. You can ask him later about his adventures."

The girl nodded quickly and smiled at the kind centaur. She ran away back to the cabin's area. Chiron then smirked at Percy while the demigod said. "You know Chiron; you should have given me a break."

Chiron chuckled and gestured his right hand for Percy to follow him to the big house. Percy scanned the cabins as he shifted his gaze back and forth at either the Zeus cabin or Artemis cabin hoping for someone is in there while avoiding a certain cabin of the goddess of wisdom. _Sadly there is none._ He sighed and entered the big house; Mr. D was in there shuffling pinochle cards.

"Well, I see you have returned Peter Johnson," The wine god said in a bored tone. "So welcome back and don't expect me to tell you what is going on and yada yada yada."

Percy just rolled his eyes. _Same old sot._ At least he is on better terms with the wine dude after he had done the latter's request during the last war. "I'm glad to see you again Mr. D."

Dionysius just sat there as he drank his coke. Chiron entered now in his wheelchair. The three of them started playing pinochle while Chiron started discussing the things that had happened while the son of Poseidon is gone for a year. "Everything was fine a month ago but one day when Clarisse is strolling on the woods, she was attacked."

"What?!" Percy asked. "How is it even possible? The magical borders will—oh"

Dionysius looked at Percy incredulously. "What do you mean _oh?"_

"Mr. D, I mean the magical border around the camp is weakening? I remember that I was confronted by a dozen campers in border patrol. And last time I check it happened when Clarisse went to retrieve the Golden Fleece to save Thalia's pine tree." Percy said. Chiron and Dionysius coughed, hearing that _Clarisse went to retrieve the fleece_. Percy was looking in the ceiling.

To save Percy from the wine god's possible came back, Chiron said. "We believe that the attack was a demigod's fault since they are the only one allowed inside the camp borders. Clarisse doesn't remember what hit her, she was found by her boyfriend, Chris as he get worried."

"Is she alright?" Percy asked.

Chiron smiled, same old Percy. He is grateful that Percy's abrupt break-up with Annabeth doesn't affect the good heart the hero had. "She is but her brothers and sisters are not. You see, they seriously want to erm, kill the treacherous attacker and besides Clarisse was badly injured and have to rest for a whole week. Anyway, Clarisse, Chris and Will are sent on a quest by Ares and Apollo to investigate on something. Hopefully they will be back next week."

"Just before I left for my mission." Percy replied. Chiron asked. "Mission?"

Percy shook his head no. "I'm sorry Chiron, even Mr. D doesn't know about it. I am on strict orders from my father and Zeus himself."

The thousand year old centaur nodded grimly. Once again, his student will be sent in a mission and worse, he doesn't know what Percy's mission is. Mr. D looked intrigued that he is not trusted with the information.

Percy placed his cards down and said. "I think the game goes to me." Dionysius went wide eyed. _Did he just lose into a demigod?_

Chiron smiled smugly at them as he laid down his cards triumphantly. "I think not." Dionysius grumbled in defeat and started muttering about 'cheating horses.' Chiron turned to Percy and apologized. "Percy, you can go now, I'm sure you miss camp and I'd like to apologize in behalf of the border patrol that attacked you."

"No need for any apology Chiron, they are just distraught about the incident." Percy replied and left the big house. "I'll try to help to find the threat while I'm staying here."

* * *

It was about several minutes before lunch when he arrived at the dining pavilion. He sat down in the Poseidon's table earning different looks from the campers. Percy looked shocked at the number of campers after a year of being away. He led forty campers in defending Olympus against thousands of monsters and a hundred enemy demigods but now the camp had hundred at least four times the number before the great battle in Manhattan. He ignored the stares until a boy with shaggy black hair, olive skin that has paled to white like the boy's father. When he turned to face the boy, Percy locked eyes with the surprised face of the son of Hades, Nico di Angelo.

"Hey Nico, I see that once an emo will always be an emo." Percy greeted nonchalantly then stood up and brotherly hugged the young ghost king in his casual black overalls.

Nico pulled away and said. "Hey Perce, where have you been? Thalia told me that you left but she didn't say where but that you'll come back."

"Sorry about that" Percy said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I've need to clear some things on my mind." Nico nodded as he remembered how Thalia and Percy found out Annabeth's wrong doing.

As they walked back to Poseidon's table, Percy asked. "Does the Hunters of Artemis visited camp?"

Nico said questioningly. "Yesterday but they left already. Why?"

Percy face fell. Damn, she was here yesterday. _Can I see her at least once before I go to the other camp?_ He thought pleadingly. "Nothing" He lied.

"Death Breath, you can sit here with me. I will just ask dad's permission." Percy said as others gasp that someone will ask something from their parents. Percy looked around and he can notice that a lot of campers are moving closer to the two children of the Big Three.

Not too long ago, every camper surrounded Percy and Nico well maybe except the old campers that knew the two of them and some Ares camper who was still with their brother in the infirmary. They thrown questions at Percy regarding his adventures. Percy answered each question truthfully. Percy was so into sharing his adventures as the campers were good listeners until Percy's eyes wandered into a girl and satyr that walked towards the camp fire. He couldn't see her well since her back was facing him but he felt a little attraction to her.

She had this long black hair that looked soft, silky and smooth if touched and ran freely down her back. A little wavy but shined with elegance. Her hair perfectly matched her slender frame. She wore a tight black leather jacket, albeit emphasizing her curves. Down, she was wearing faded black skinny jeans and a pair of black converse. Percy described her as a punk or Goth girl reminding her of Thalia but this one looked more feminine, was taller and older looking than the huntress. The girl was about to spun around and hopefully Percy could see her face when he suddenly felt pain on his side which forced him to look at Nico who apparently had elbowed him.

Nico looked confused as Percy narrowed his eyes at the little Goth. "Percy you're zoning out."

"Oh," Percy looked around at the excited eyes of the campers then someone asked. "We are asking how many times you had defeated the Minotaur and you are like staring at something for a few minutes."

Percy looked dumbfounded but answered. "Twice" Percy rubbed his sides. He was not used on feeling pain again because of the curse back then. That didn't go unnoticed by Nico but the ghost king kept quiet for the the meantime. There was a chorus of 'oohs' and 'ahhs' from the younger campers.

Percy shifted his head immediately to look expectantly at the girl again but the girl was gone. He sighed but he felt embarrassed and guilty at the same time. He promised something to Thalia and he wasn't going to break it anyway. The campers were about to ask new questions again when the horn sounded. Lunch will be served and that made the campers went to their designated tables except Nico as Percy insisted that the boy remained. Some had upset faces while others are still excited that they will hear more from Percy after lunch.

Percy's drink stayed always the same, a blue cherry coke that seemed to be his legacy while Nico was busy munching on blue cookies. Percy was about to take a sip when he was tackled to the ground. He tried to look at the black blur but they rolled into the ground until his back was lying on the ground. There are loud gasps from the campers and Nico just stared at Percy and his attacker with an amused face. Percy slowly sat up and noticed that he was being hugged tightly by a girl. _Styx, I don't know whether Pinecone Face would like that. But does she like me back? _He thought. He remembered that he still doesn't know whether Thalia liked him back.

He looked down at the girl and noticed her black hair that seems familiar; it was the girl she was looking at a while ago. Percy gently petted her head and his other arm hugged her back. He felt a little warm in his orange CHB shirt as it became soaking wet with tears.

The girl was crying. He doesn't know what to say at all but managed to say something unintelligent. "Hey"

The girl looked up and Percy's concerned face contorted into a surprised one. He was now staring into relatively teary electric blue eyes that he kept on dreaming in the past year. He quickly tucked a stray of hair behind her ear and brushed the tears with his thumb.

The daughter of Zeus didn't let go of him. "Just hey? You KELP, you're gone for a whole damn year for Zeus' sake and all you can say to me is a single hey?!" Thalia said in an annoyed voice but she sounded like a lot of worry is washed away with the tears descending her flushed cheeks.

Percy sensing a lot of eyes on them stood up slowly while Thalia is still hugging him like a leech. He looked around and mouthed the words 'Be right back and I'll explain later' to Nico. Nico nodded warily wondering what Percy will do that needs an explanation. After that, Thalia suddenly gasps when Percy lifted her and carried her bridal style. Percy smirked at her while Thalia glared harshly at him and he flinched.

"What the Hades—" Thalia couldn't finish her cursing when both her and Percy disappeared in a mist of vapor leaving campers with mouths in a perfect 'o'. The size of their eyes doubled in half-astonishment and in half-horror. _Did a son of Poseidon just kidnap a daughter of Zeus?_ _How did he do that? Is there anything he can't do? _These are some of the thoughts of some of the campers while Nico just shrugged, as he thouht that it's about time he learn to do that and that's for one entirely different reason. _He knows how to travel by his father's element too._

* * *

Throughout the time of the interaction that happened between Percy and Thalia, a girl with curly blonde hair bristled with anger, jealousy and a feeling of betrayal that her girl best friend was being a little closer with her boyfriend. The blonde felt covetousness when she heard that Thalia left the Hunters of Artemis because of some unknown reasons but now it is clear to her that Thalia left in order to justify and not to offend Artemis in making a move to get Percy.

The daughter of Athena felt rhapsodic when her half-brother and second in command, Malcolm Iris-messaged her that Percy had come back. Annabeth felt terrible for deceiving Percy but her reason was that Nate reignited her lost feeling for Luke.

* * *

**A month before Percy discovers Annabeth's dishonesty…**

"Annabeth," Percy yelled. "I've found the three of them, you can tell Grover to come here immediately. I need his flute power thing to cause confusion among mortals and monsters alike."

Annabeth nodded. Chiron asked the golden trio; Percy, Annabeth and Grover to fetch three possible demigods in Westport, Connecticut which is coincidentally near May Castellan's house. Percy and the three suspected demigods where surrounded by a half a dozen Telekhines, dogs with a head of a dog and fish flippers for hands and three massive hellhounds that is twice the size of Mrs. O'leary. The small squad was being led by a Scythian Dracanae. Percy kept the Telekhines busy, using his water powers to call their attention. Grover trotted behind Percy, the satyr prepared his confusion spell. The dragon woman was being distracted by the three demigods. Annabeth noticed that one of them was clearly a fighter and he looks so much like Luke. She drew her favorite dagger, put on her invisibility cap and charged the hellhounds that are circling the three ready to pounce anyone that will let their guard down.

After ample minutes of slashing and stabbing monsters, Annabeth's cap flew off her head when the dragon woman accidentally hit her while the monster slashed wildly with her sword. Annabeth dropped her dagger as soon as the last hellhound jumped in front of her. The daughter of Athena was hoping that Percy would save her but it appears that Percy was preoccupied in protecting the other two demigods, a small boy and a little older girl. She was about to scream when the hellhound burst into yellow dust and there appear the boy that looks like Luke. He offered his hand and Annabeth smiled and took it.

"I'm Nathan Castellan or you can call me Nate," He smiled warmly at her and with the other hand, Nate gave her dagger back and the memory of Luke giving her dagger for the first time when she was seven flashed back on her mind. Annabeth's chest fluttered a little. "Castellan? Are you by any means related to Luke Castellan?"

He seemed surprised but gently nodded. "He is my older brother, when I was younger, Luke left us and since our mom cannot take care of us properly I left too and tried to search for him. Sadly I was lost and I end up in an orphanage along with those two."

Annabeth nodded and she grabbed his hand and they went to help Percy and Grover as another batch of Telekhines appeared. She felt relieved that Percy didn't see what had happened. When they finally eliminated the monsters thanks to Grover's tree changing spell, they arrived safely at camp.

Annabeth felt that she owed Nate a lot for saving her life when Percy was sort of busy saving _others life._ When she was up on Olympus redesigning, she invited Nate to come along with her to keep her company. It came to the point where she was staying atop Olympus the entire week and Nate stayed at Lord Hermes' quarters. The gods granted her wish for Nate to stay a little longer since Percy was busy doing errands for the camp and for Lord Poseidon.

That was Annabeth's biggest mistake; she remembered how she had fallen for Nate because of the boy's similarity with his older brother. The two of them started going out for a week and Percy hadn't showed up just yet. The daughter of Athena even Iris-messaged him only for him to appear in a middle of nowhere deep down under the deep blue sea, he looked like he was searching something below.

Annabeth felt really guilty about what she was doing but he missed Percy a lot and Nate was there to supply what she was missing. "Percy! Where are you? I miss you."

"Oh Annabeth it's you," Percy said shocked. "I'm just looking for something down here but I'll be back, I promise. No need to worry about me."

Annabeth sighed. Percy didn't even asked about her. "Okay, see you later Perce." When she swiped the rainbow, Annabeth failed to notice the necklace Percy was holding. It was made out of various valuable sea gems and stones.

Annabeth walked herself to her working office as two arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a kiss with a certain son of Hermes…

* * *

**Present time…**

When Annabeth saw Percy atop Olympus, she was guilt-ridden. She could see the effect of her betrayal to Percy when he discovered about her and Nate. Percy's power grew stronger but he forced himself to stop and managed to control his rage. Nate almost lost his mind when Thalia almost fried him into nonexistence as the poor son of Hermes scampered away yelling that he better be back at his mother than to be with a lot of killing freaks. Annabeth came to the conclusion that she really did a grave mistake and only her Seaweed Brain could mend it as she firmly believed that Percy still had feelings for her no matter how small it is, after all Percy's fatal flaw is personal loyalty.

Annabeth also cried that she lost her boyfriend and Thalia was on the same track as the hunter witnessed the whole agenda which make her a lot guilty that she lost her best friend too.

Annabeth's guilt and shamefaced apologies towards Thalia distorted into hatred, betrayal and envy upon caught sight of Thalia holding Percy close to her while the two of them stared both in the eyes with affection. She didn't return to camp just to witness her girl best friend clung to her boyfriend. She needed to ask for Percy's forgiveness and hopefully he will forgive her and asked him to be with her again. The daughter of Athena wanted to scream at the daughter of Zeus for being an interruption and a hindrance at her and Percy's devastated relationship.

She dropped her things; books, pencils, rulers and etc. and spurted forward as Thalia and Percy continued to clasped tightly their arms together around each other. As Annabeth neared the two of them, Percy suddenly lifted her, carried her bridal style. She noticed the angry look and venomous glare Thalia was giving him.

Annabeth thought hard. _Maybe she is not making a move on my Percy._

She looked upset though since Percy never even bothers on averting his gaze but just fixed it on a protesting Thalia. She was about to reach them when they suddenly disappeared in thin air leaving the scent of the salty sea.

The first thing Annabeth observed was the amazed reaction of both new and old campers including her. _How did they disappear of all a sudden?_ Then there is one that seems unaffected.

Annabeth breathed out. "Nico"

Nico met the intense gray eyes of the not so smart daughter of Athena with a scowl in his face. "What is it Annabeth?"

"Uhm Do you know where did they go and on how they did just disappeared?" She asked looking down as she was thinking that Nico probably knew. After all he is Percy's best friend too.

The son of Hades said in an emotionless tone. "Vapor travel, it's like my shadow travel but instead of shadows, the user travels by vapor or water droplets. One of the powers the children of the Big Three have. I wonder if Thalia can do lightning travel. As for where did they go, I don't know."

"Thanks Nico" She replied. Nico just nodded his head and shadow traveled looking for his two buddies that he allegedly thought that have something special to tell him about.

The new campers are unaware most likely that Percy's last relationship was Annabeth but what they know is that it was an Athenian that broke the hero's heart with the exception of the old campers as they knew the whole truth. Percy personally requested that not to share it to new campers as he still cared for Annabeth and the old campers just nodded their heads in agreement.

After the commotion, lunch was over and everyone went back to their cabins or proceeded to the place they are needed to go. While the girl with the curly blonde hair sprinted towards her cabin while the gears in her mind started to turn around, devising plans to get her Seaweed Brain back into her arms once again.

* * *

"—is that for!" Thalia finished. The blue eyed daughter of Zeus daughter of Zeus still in the strong arms of the green eyed son of Poseidon wailed and pounded his chest muttering about stupid kelp head, idiotic fish boy, dumb coral brains, and.. "You are so going to get it Jackson!"

Percy chuckled at the childish antics of the pretty girl in his arms. She really looked dangerous but Percy couldn't think of how much this gothic cousin of his became this seriously beautiful. "Sorry Thals, you see you're not the only one can travel anywhere too."

Thalia glared at him. "Where are we? You better have a good reason for abducting me Kelpy or else…" She left her threat hanging as Percy fake gulped.

Percy couldn't deny that he liked how Thalia doesn't even protested that he was carrying her. Sadly, Percy didn't have any other option but to carefully set her down under the shade of her pine tree. By how Peleus was coiled in the tree, he assumed that the guardian dragon recognized his scent. Percy sat beside Thalia, their shoulders brushed against each other. At the same time, Thalia was glaring daggers at Percy for picking her up in front of every camper.

Percy initiated in breaking the silence. "I started to like this spot when you bravely fought your fear and save me. A reminder of me holding you for the first time is just an additional bonus."

Thalia's glare softened and a blush slowly crept from her neck to her cheeks because of the last statement however, she assertively restrained herself.

"Your point exactly?" It sounded in a rather cold tone on which she face palmed mentally.

Percy was taken aback. He looked at her wistfully and sighed. "No apparent reason, I guess."

Thalia looked at him incredulously. "Percy! What is it?! You're not the kind of person taking away someone for NO APPARENT REASON!"

"Really, it's nothing," Percy averted his gaze away from her. "So Thals, how are the hunters? It's a wonder that I haven't seen them at camp except you."

"I…I…ah" She stuttered before realization dawned on her that Percy tried to change the subject. "Hold it right there, don't change the subject Kelp Head! You are not being truthful to me."

Percy stared at her disturbingly. _What had happened in the hunt?_ He scrutinized Thalia from top to bottom, head to toe and then back. Thalia reddened when Percy look like he was checking her out.

She punched him hard in the gut. "Why are you staring at me like that?" She said clearly annoyed and embarrassed.

Percy raised an eyebrow at her while clutching his aching stomach. _Taller…Longer hair…Looking older…Silver tiara…_Then it hit him. "Where is it?"

"Where is what?" She looked at him confused.

He said in a serious tone. "Your silver tiara is missing, the thing on top of your head that symbolizes your rank as the first lieutenant."

"I left the hunters" She said softly.

"What! Why?" He asked in disbelief.

Thalia's tone grew angrier. "It's none of your business Percy!"

Percy complained. "Come on Thals, what are friends are for"

She snapped at him. "Really Kelp head?! I was asking you to tell the truth to me a few minutes ago but you didn't! You don't even trust me. You're just like HIM!" The daughter of Zeus screamed the last word but at the moment they are in a secluded area and Peleus the dragon didn't even stir in his blissful sleep.

Thalia's eyes started to well up with tears. Percy scrunched his brows in concern. Thalia NEVER showed her vulnerable side to anyone but Percy recounted two occasions. First, when she pushed Luke to his death on the cliff at Mt. Othrys although Luke survived because of the curse of Achilles. It was the first time he seen Thalia cried. Second is when she saved Percy, she again cried while rambling how stupid he was.

Percy assumed that 'him' was Luke. _But I'm not like him! _He thought bitterly.

"I do trust you Pinecone face. I really do," Percy said with utmost sincerity. "And I'm not like him! I will never BETRAY YOU!"

But she was on the roll now that she ignored him like he didn't say any stuff at all. "No Percy, you're just like Luke! You are afraid. You are scared that you choose to run away from your problems. He didn't trust me even if I trust him. And you Percy, I trust you with my darkest fear which only you know, not even Annabeth or Luke," She paused gasping for air and continued. "JUST YOU! But it seems that you didn't TRUST me too!"

Sparks started to form on Thalia's body. She was trembling that it drawn Percy's attention immediately. "I trust you Thalia!" He pleaded. "I may not be the smartest guy you knew but I'm not scared or afraid to do anything!"

She stood up stiffly and challenged him. "Prove it to me Kelp Head. You're just like him, putting too much on words but not even doing anything. Afraid to—umph."

Percy silenced her with a kiss, a kiss where he enclosed every variable of affection he could mustered out of his heart that beats only for this one girl at this moment of time. The effect was instantaneous, Thalia softened and she stopped from shaking. She kissed back vigorously, showed him that she likes him just as he likes her. They found both their hands reaching for their rightful places. Percy's arms pulled Thalia's tiny waist closer to him and at the same time, Thalia's arm rested peacefully at Percy's neck, lightly played with his unruly black hair and together they deepened the kiss.

When they pulled apart, Thalia was smiled shyly at him a she showed yet another different side of her. She could proudly announce to the world that Thalia the bitter and betrayed girl of the past was gone. Percy released her from the agonizing bonds of a broken promise.

She smirked at him. "Not bad for my first kiss."

"First?" Percy looked at him shocked. "I thought you and Luke…"

Thalia sighed but smiled at him sadly. "I do have some feelings for him and I won't deny it from you but nothing happened to us. It was because of his promise I fall for him. He promised to me Percy. He promised that we will have a happy family. I was twelve! I cling to that promise as I lay dying right on this place."

Percy hugged her tight as she sobbed in his chest continuing her story and he listened to her attentively. "It shattered my hope when I came back only to see him on the other side. When he offered me the power to destroy the gods utilizing my fatal flaw, I was tempted but when a certain Kelp Head, talked some sense to me, new found resistance course through me and that day I trusted you more than anyone else."

Percy like always, smiled goofily at her. He had no idea that a single lecture made this bossy and stubborn daughter of Zeus atop Mt. Othrys the reason for her to trust him. "I'm honored to earn your trust then."

She reached for him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you"

He may not admit it just yet but he found sanctuary with this girl as they both experienced the unpleasant fate of being betrayed by the one they willingly to die and cared the most at. The only thing that mattered the most is that they found love once more through each other.

Staring at each other's eyes is never tiring especially whenever they look at each other it only held one clear feeling. Love…

Percy unclasped one of his hands from her waist and caressed Thalia's right cheek. "I'm sorry Percy; I really didn't mean to compare you with Luke. It's just that you're acting like him sometimes and—" Thalia began but was cut off by him.

"Shh..," He shushed her and used his free hand to interlace it with one of her smaller yet slender and delicate hand. "I know and I'm sorry too, I'm just worried because I thought they will kick you out of the hunt and I don't want to see you lose your newfound family."

Thalia just nodded. She promised herself that she will tell Percy how Artemis let her decide about her staying in the hunt and how she chose to be with him but it can wait. She just needs time of being with him.

They sat closer together in an ear-shattering silence, Thalia's head rested on Percy's shoulder while Percy wrapped an arm around her. The sounds only one can hear was the faint snore of the dragon and the leaves rustled because of the gentle wind. They remained there enjoying the warmth they are sharing as they snuggled closer to each other.

* * *

It was five in the afternoon when the two newly committed couple took a walk on Thalia's favorite place. The sea was so calm that Thalia smiled at the wonderful scenery as little waves reached the shore and because of her hand intertwined with Percy's.

She giggled a little earning an amused look from him. "Looks like Lord Poseidon is in good mood." She said quietly.

Percy shrugged. "Not really, mom is the reason for the tranquil side of the sea. Dad, well no offense to him but he is the wild side." On cue, a gentle sea breeze blew. "See, mom and dad agrees."

"Mom? Just when did Sally become part of the sea?" She inquired.

Percy's eyes widened. "Oh, not my mom, I mean my other mom. Amphitrite adopted me." He replied slightly worried that Thalia will murder him.

Thalia raised an eyebrow at him. "Is there something I need to know?" She asked in a demanding tone.

Percy flinched at her voice. "Sorry, I was listening to you the whole time so I guess it's my turn to tell you mine." He squeaked. Thalia rolled her eyes and gestured him to begin.

Percy sighed and told her his one year with his fishy relatives. He excluded the important things he promised to her mother like the knowledge of Romans existence, the dark prophecy and him being the ambassador of Jupiter. He included the things like when Triton brought him to a fishy party with a lot of sea nymphs to distract Thalia from raising suspicion that he is keeping some information to her. He trusted her but the knowledge he had will not help her anyway. Fortunately for Percy, Thalia is a jealous type girlfriend.

Thalia smacked him in the arm playfully. "You better know your place Kelpy"

He pointed his index finger at her heart. "I know where my place is Piney, you can count on me. I don't intend to break any promises."

She laughed at his lame nicknames but now that the two of them are together, it sounded melodic. They found contentment with each others company until a centaur galloped in front of them.

"Percy! Thalia!" The centaur called. Chiron looked amused for a second in their intertwined hands until his face morphed into a dead serious one. "We found the intruders"

"Intruders?" Percy asked. "How many demigods?"

Chiron shook his head. "My presumptions are wrong. They are much worse than demigods. They are Earthborns, children of Gaea."

Thalia and Percy asked at the same time. "Mother earth is evil?" They blushed.

Chiron nodded grimly. "I'm afraid so. She was still asleep but the rising of these ancient creatures only meant two things, she is waking and gaining consciousness."

Percy asked. "Before we go, is there any other problem you can tell us?"

Without hesitation, Chiron drew his bow and quickly notched an arrow, Percy uncapped Riptide and pointed it threatheningly, and Thalia brandished her spear and Aegis sprung defensively as three mega-size Earthborns rose from the ground.

Chiron said bravely. "I'd also like to inform you that the Second Great Prophecy had begun."

* * *

**Notes:**

Some Perlia fluff and and the start of the adventure part.

What do you think? Any suggestion for the next chapter?

I'm feeling grateful for the number of reviews I've receive for my first two chapters that I'm so hyper on writing more for you.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	4. Goodbyes and the Wolf House

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW, FOLLOW and FAVORITE Wooh.**

**DadadadanM****: **I just like improving many characters not solely Percy. Nice phrase from the Hunger games btw. Thanks.

**Hannah Bee13****: **haha I want to avoid so much cheesiness as I would like to Thalia's unlady like attitude. The mental image is fun.

**Wolfman613****: **thanks. I think this is what you want to read. :D

**Starlight Keeper of the Stars****: **I am sorry about my present and past tenses. I'll try my best to be consistent. I guess that is the problem if English is not your first language. Thanks for the review.

**Chaoticboy19****: **Oh thank you, I'd like to hear some things about perlia that I can add in this story.

**prmehta24****: **just a little :p Thanks

**The Jamerican****: **I include one in this chapter coz you requested it. Mild only. I really don't want to make her a total fool of herself. She is the wisest kid of Athena and I don't plan on ruining it on the story. :D

**Angelwings178****: **haha it's fine actually. Since relationships in the Greek gods/demigods are kinda complicated like Annabeth being Percy's niece. So I think you can really have some other pairings out of them if you found something from the books. I focused reading Titan's curse that's why I got the idea of Perlia. I really tried to maintain Annabeth's character since I want to preserve her wise image that'll be useful on later chapters. Thanks for the lengthy review there.

**sh8ad8ow****, ****Rocketeer101****, ****Elmlea****, ****XPDanP****: **Thank you. I'll be updating as fast as I can

* * *

**CHAPTER IV: Goodbyes and the Wolf house**

* * *

**Percy was feeling unlucky today. **They were attacked by Queen Dirt Face minions inside camp while he was having some quality time with his new girlfriend.

As Chiron leapt behind the nearest Earthborn that sprouted from the ground, Thalia and Percy managed to defeat theirs quickly as Thalia summoned a huge lightning bolt, thunder shook the camp and Percy created a giant watery hand made of water that copied his movement from the shore and grabbed the ancient monster to the sea destroying it in the process. The only remaining seven foot tall child of Gaea failed to hurl the boulders he was carrying as it found its six muscular arms being impaled with arrows. Percy finished the job by beheading the intruder; instead of turning into dust, the Earthborn collapsed in a pile of clay returning to the earth.

"Gaea might be testing our strength; those are the smallest of their kind." Chiron stated as they run towards the pavilion where the campers had assembled.

Percy was following Chiron's lead as he held Thalia's hand. "How did they enter camp? Isn't the barrier working?" Percy asked warily.

Chiron grimaced. "Gaea is the primordial goddess of the earth. Where there is land, she can manipulate it at will but seeing that she was still in slumber and a little consciousness, her other children must be aiding her. Now I am certain that Clarisse was defeated by surprise."

"Other children? You mean other than the Titans?" Thalia asked in disbelief. Kronos was such a pain in the ass and she couldn't think of how bad are those too.

"Yes," The centaur nodded. "I assumed it would be the Giants, children of Gaea and Tartarus."

The two demigods was about to ask about Tartarus when they arrived at the pavilion. Quite a mess but everyone looked safe. The Apollo campers are doing their best to treat injuries and luckily all of it can be easily fixed by a square of Ambrosia. Percy's face darkened when a certain daughter of Athena came to meet them.

Thalia sensed his discomfort, she squeezed his hand gently. "You know Kelpy, it's time to talk to her especially we are together now."

Percy nodded weakly.

According to Thalia, Annabeth asked forgiveness from the gods but Athena said that its Perseus forgiveness her daughter should seek. Poseidon wanted to curse her on the spot but he held his judgment to search for Percy. The gods who liked Percy became furious when it came to their knowledge that Percy almost die but thanks to Thalia that he didn't. Percy requested to the gods not to punish her, much to Athena's gratefulness as she doesn't want to see her favorite child suffer.

"Chiron!" The blonde girl called. "We have successfully destroyed a dozen of them. I thought they are the kind of monsters that are already extinct."

The centaur shook his head no and told Annabeth that they should held a councilor meeting at the big house. She nodded then she noticed the two figures behind the centaur.

"Percy?" She asked gazing intently at his face. Luckily, Annabeth failed to notice Thalia and Percy's laced fingers.

"Hey." Percy greeted. As much as it pains him, he flashed his former lover a sad smile.

Before Annabeth could reply, Thalia hugged Percy. "I trust you Percy, I'll be waiting in my cabin." She whispered before disappearing in atmospheric discharge of electricity.

He rolled his eyes as he mumbled inaudibly about jealous girlfriends. He looked at Annabeth who had her mouth gaping like a fish. "How did she do that?" She asked ignoring what Thalia had done before she flashed away.

Percy chuckled a bit. He really couldn't stay mad at her; Annabeth was his best friend before they become a couple. Even if she had broken his heart in the past, he still considers her as a friend.

_Stupid Fatal Flaw _He thought.

The blonde's calculating grey eyes sparkled as she felt a new hope for her to be with him again. She took a deep breath and gathered her confidence. "Percy, I'd like to apologize to what I have done to you. I really am sorry. I wasn't on my normal self because you never show up; you are always busy helping others. I felt alone." She confessed.

Percy looked at her seriously before he sighed. "Is that the reason?" She nodded.

"Nate was there when I was alone." She mumbled. "I was blinded because he looks like Luke and he was kind enough to keep me company."

Resentment filled Percy's heart but he kept it under control. "You didn't have faith and trust on me Annabeth. I promised you that I'll be visiting you from time to time. I never complained when you stay like forever working atop Olympus. Now I understand that you still have feelings for Luke. I should have seen it before on how you became overprotective to him, claiming that he was still alive when Thalia pushed him at Mt. Othrys, and you decided that you can't kill him when he visited you in your residence. I can say for a fact that you really love him."

Annabeth was shocked. He sounded more intelligent than the last time which he was since Lady Minerva was his private tutor but albeit sadly the blonde girl doesn't know how to surrender. "No Seaweed Brain, I love you! I'm just upset. Please take me back. I'm sorry." She said as she hugged him tightly.

The son of Poseidon just stood there doing nothing. He could forgive her but he couldn't or maybe never could be with her again. The damage has been done, some saying he heard before and besides someone new had captured his heart.

Percy pushed Annabeth away gently. "I'm sorry Wise Girl but I really can't. I already had forgiven you but we could never be together again. Only I can offer you is friendship. Yet I still consider you as my best friend even if…even if you had broken my heart."

Annabeth tried to kiss him on the lips to prove her point but Percy shifted his head to the right and stepped backward that made her kiss landed on his left cheek. She frowned. "Is there another girl involved? Is she the reason why you can't take me back?"

"Yes," Percy replied confidently as he spun and turned his back at her. "She was the one who mended my broken heart, the heart you destroyed. She is the one who caught me when I'm falling to my death and ironically I fell for her. Goodbye Annabeth, my saving Grace is waiting."

After that, Percy was engulfed with water out of nowhere and when it splashed down on the ground, he was gone leaving a daughter of Athena in mixed awe, sadness and jealousy and her mind focused on the last phrase.

'My saving grace is waiting,' she thought. She gasped. "Grace…Thalia Grace."

* * *

The Hero of Olympus appeared right inside Zeus cabin where he found the only occupant of the cabin sitting on the bed. Percy grinned at Thalia which unsettled her a little but when he opened his arms wide, the daughter of Zeus jumped into his arms with much enthusiasm.

"That went well," Percy said. "Ready for the meeting?"

Thalia smiled. "Yes and I'll not be asking what the two of you had talked about but I hope everything is fine now."

"I think so." He replied unsure. Thalia arched her eyebrows at him.

He was about to explain when Thalia's face morphed into sadness and worry as if she remembered something real bad. He looked at her puzzled. When Percy received no response for a few minutes, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap as he sat on the bed. Thalia leaned on his chest and she sighed. "How will this work?"

"This?" He inquired.

Thalia tilted her head to look at his bright sea green eyes. "Us" She answered truthfully.

Percy got confused. "What about us? Our relationship? My dad and two moms actually approve. No need to be worried."

Thalia shook her head and tried to put a brave face. "You forgot about my dad Kelp Head. I'm afraid what he will do to you. You know how crazy he is when it comes to any son of Poseidon. Athena maybe cautious with you and Annabeth because Poseidon is obviously stronger than her but my dad, he is on the same level with Poseidon."

Percy buried his head in Thalia's hair. "Hmmm…"

"Hmmm…what?" Thalia asked.

"Your hair smelled so good like oxygenated air, pine trees and a faint smell of the forest," Percy muffled through her hair. "I love you Thals"

"I love you too Perce…" She replied affectionately as she was caught up by his words until her eyes went wide and glared at him murderously. "What the Hades Percy! I'm serious about it and you aren't worried at all. For Zeus and Poseidon sake, I'm going to murder you first before my father got the chance of doing it."

Percy just shrugged which earn him a slap on his right cheek. "Can I explain first?" He asked as he rubbed his inflamed cheek.

She softened a bit and nodded. "Sorry Thals that you have to worry about us but Lord Zeus already knew and we kinda discuss about it. He approves of us so long as I'll never break your heart which I think you know that I never will." He said.

_Actually he already gave me his blessing._ Percy thought happily at the memory.

Thalia faced him and crashed her lips into him. It was hard at first as it was Thalia's first one initiating the kiss but Percy guided her made it soft and gentle as their mouths began to move in perfect sync.

_Not bad for my second one _Thalia thought giddily. That was until Percy felt Thalia smile slyly on his lips. Of all the sudden, sparks appeared in her lips mildly shocking Percy but nevertheless made the electrocuted lips of the green eyed boy numb. Percy jumped out of the bed and brushed his lips with his wrist.

"Woah Thals," He mocked glare at her but smiled smugly. "Your lips were _electrifying, _literally." He said teasingly.

"Well, that's for not telling me and getting me worried," She laughed. "But I'm glad to know that you like it Fish Boy."

"I don't," Thalia got worried. Her face contorted into a frown. "I love it." Percy said. She enveloped him in a warm embrace. She pulled away and looked at him adoringly.

Percy pecked him lightly on the lips. "So shall we go Pinecone Face?" He offered his hand.

"Nah, race you there Kelp Head," Thalia smirked as she dashed off the cabin. "No powers."

Percy pouted but complied. Thalia was superiorly faster than him even without her cheating. When he entered the big house, everyone was there but him. Ares and Apollo's cabin had their second in command since Clarisse and Will was still out in a mission. Everyone greeted him and he sat down on his rightful chair.

The meeting was short as Chiron just explained about Gaea, the giants and the Earthborn. Percy noticed Annabeth was staring oddly at Thalia. While Nico, was looking back and forth at Percy and Thalia. The son of Hades smirked when Percy looked at him.

After an hour everybody left except Chiron, Annabeth, Percy, Thalia and Nico. They all looked at Chiron with puzzled faces. "Annabeth, since you will be Camp leader, I'd like you to formulate a plan on our defense until the gods decided on what are going to do or until a quest is brought up for the heroes to complete."

"I thought Percy is camp leader?" Annabeth asked.

Percy shook his head. "Perhaps but I'll be leaving tomorrow morning"

"WHAT?!" The other three demigods yelled the loudest was Thalia. "You told me it'll be week before you left for your secret mission!" Thalia said angrily.

Percy looked at them apologetically and stopped at Thalia. "I really am sorry Thals but Lady Hestia Iris-messaged me a while ago, I'll explain it to you later." She sighed in frustration.

"You told her but you didn't tell us?" Annabeth asked indignantly.

Thalia glared at Annabeth. "Why do you care?"

"I still love him so I care." She replied smooth and simple. Nico and Thalia snorted.

Percy rolled his eyes in annoyance. He pulled Thalia into his lap and began to explain. Annabeth was really trying hard not to explode. Nico snickered in the background and Chiron remained neutral although there was a different light in his eyes. "It was about my secret mission whom I have sworn at the Styx never to reveal it unless the gods concerned about it orders me to."

They nodded but the daughter of Athena was glaring holes at the daughter of Zeus. Thalia was about to snap at Annabeth when she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her. "Let's go, I want to spend the rest of my time here with you." Percy whispered in her ear making her shiver.

Her anger faded and Nico laughed loudly. "Oh my gods, you really are my idol Perce! The _oh so _greatThalia, daughter of the king of the gods softened instantly in the arms of her boyfriend!" He said in between laughter.

Thalia's cheeks flushed brightly while Percy was looking at her girlfriend in amusement. Nico added. "Especially that scene in Thalia's pine tree. A good five minutes eh?"

Now the couple blushed furiously. "DEATH BREATH! I swear if you tell that to everyone I'll send you to your father the hard way!" Thalia thundered. Nico paled considerably like the color of his father.

Everything was fine until they heard a loud 'BANG' when the door of the big house shut close harshly. Apparently a daughter of Athena stormed out the big house clearly upset. Chiron said. "Nico, child you really pissed her off."

The Emo shrugged and twisted his skull ring. "That serves her right. Percy and Thalia can't do it anyways. I'll be back to the underworld, father have some important news for me. Don't worry lovebirds, my lips are sealed." He was engulfed in shadows after that.

Thalia and Percy shared a look and left the big house and appear right inside Poseidon's cabin. Thalia decided that she will stay with Percy until he left for his mission. As Percy settled down in his bed, he recalled what his Aunt Hestia said.

* * *

_*Flashback_

"_Hello Percy," A familiar voice called. When he followed the voice, Percy came to see an IM and the goddess of the hearth in it. "Hello Aunt Hestia." He bowed a bit in respect although her aunt hates it._

_The goddess in nine year old form informed him urgently. "I would like to tell you that you need to leave by tomorrow. Things changed."_

_Percy stared at Hestia and formulated a response. "Can't I spend more time here?" He asked hopefully._

_Hestia nodded slowly. "I'm sorry young hero but it concerns both prophecies as it became clearer by now."_

"_How did it happen?" He asked._

_Hestia grimaced. "When the second prophecy officially started, it caused the dark prophecy to create more lines even if the last one isn't accomplished yet. Two lines appeared when a lot of Earthborns attacked the camp yesterday and lots of events happened that I cannot name of."_

_He looked at her grimly. "What are the lines?"_

"_One or two might lost their life because of the strife_

_The chosen one fails without the help of the most loyal wife."_

_Percy stood still. Two people may die and it's not the end of the goddamn prophecy! "Okay Aunt Hestia, I'll be preparing my leave tomorrow morning."_

_Hestia smiled sadly. "Don't worry Percy, prophecies could have several meanings and two of the lines will be solved because they may share the same problem. The strife refers to Greeks and Romans again. Just keep in mind that you can pray to any of the original six and your mother to help you."_

"_Thanks Auntie," Percy said smiling back. "I'll remember"_

_Hestia swiped the message ending the conversation._

_*End of Flashback_

* * *

He was lying in the bed deep in thought until he felt a warm body that lay beside him. Thalia rested her head in his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her protectively. They lasted for a couple minutes of eerie silence enjoying the last hours of being together.

"Our luck really sucks." She said. Percy stifled a laugh. "You almost rhyme."

"So?"

Percy smirked. "You sounded like Apollo and you called him 'hot' one time when in fact he is the sun god."

Thalia reddened and smacked him in the chest. "Not what I meant! And I found you…uhm..yeah…hotter…" She stammered to prevent inflating his ego.

"I didn't hear that," He asked teasingly. "Wait, did you just call me hotter than the sun?"

Thalia couldn't blush any redder. "Dropped it Kelp Head or I'll make you."

"Make me"

Thalia grabbed his head and kissed him softly. "I wouldn't be doing that again if you don't drop it." She said slyly after she pulled away.

Percy pouted. "Are you blackmailing me?"

"Yes, so shut up and let me sleep." She said while yawning. "I hope you return safely." She snuggled closer to him and she closed her eyes, her breathing steadied. Percy kissed her forehead.

"I will but I am more concerned with your safety than my own." He whispered.

* * *

It was six in the morning; two demigods stood in the shore of Long Island tentatively waiting for the queen of the seas, hoping that they were just dreaming and not to be separated. The girl sighed when a beautiful woman appeared beside them holding a trident in one hand. The queen smiled warmly at the couple. "Percy it's time to go."

Percy gave Thalia one passionate kiss before he reached for his mother's hand. "Goodbye Pinecone Face, I'll be back _again. _I promise."

Thalia smiled. "I'll hold on to that Kelp Head. Come back for me."

* * *

**In the western part of California, a secret little world was being kept.** A small city state in the middle of a valley was being guarded by a military regiment with purple banners that hung in the walls.

In one intersection of a crossroad stood a two-story wedge building made of white marble, the _Principia_ as the citizen of the city called it. A big purple banner was suspended in the doorway with the gold letters SPQR embroidered neatly.

Inside, a girl with piercing dark eyes and long glossy black hair in a single braid paced up and down. Her gleaming golden armor was adorned with medals and her regal purple toga dangled freely in her back. Two metal greyhounds sat in each side of her chair. One silver and one gold.

"Praetor," A tall scrawny dirty blond boy with crazed blue eyes wearing a white toga over his blue shirt and jeans walked inside the Principia. "I believe it's time for the legion to elect a new co-Praetor. The auguries gave me obscure visions and _he _was missing for two weeks. A replacement should be elected immediately to balance the leadership." He said in a very convincing tone.

The girl Praetor narrowed her eyes at him. "No Octavian, we will find him. Lady Lupa sent me a message that the legion need to annihilate a monster encampment near the Wolf house in Sonoma valley. Not too long ago, the Mother of Rome felt an energy signature similar to Jason's in the camp, he may be held prisoner in there. I don't think you want to go against her or let a son of _Lord Jupiter_ to die in vain." She said in a deep cold voice and with utmost hostility.

Octavian smiled smugly. "Whatever you say _Praetor_ Reyna but once the Feast of Fortuna comes and he is not found, I'll make sure of it that I'll be Praetor then and there is nothing you can do about it."

The legacy of Apollo left, leaving a distraught daughter of Bellona. She appeared stoic in the outside but deep inside she was panicking that her colleague was missing. He was her anchor to maintain strong and impassive. With him gone, her will to lead the legion was slowly deteriorating.

"Reyna, you called?" An African American girl with dark skin complexion, curly golden brown hair and gold eyes came as two boys followed her from behind. The first one who appeared a little dazed was holding a Kool-Aid flask and his lips red like a vampire and the second was a burly Asian kid which was unlikely paired on his baby-looking face.

"Hazel, Centurion Dakota and Frank," Reyna said. "You are the three people closest to Jason in the Fifth cohort and because of that I've decided that the Fifth will come along with my cohort, the Second. Lady Lupa asked for the legion to eliminate a threat near the Wolf house and perhaps do a rescue."

Hazel perked up at the last word. "Could it be Jason?" The daughter of Pluto asked with hope. Jason was the best thing ever happened in their cohort. They were mocked and marked as the worst cohort in the legion for losing the legion's standard eagle. The son of Jupiter came and their cohort's became popular until he went missing.

Reyna nodded. "I hope so. As soon as the Second and Fifth cohorts are assembled, we are going to destroy the remnants of Saturn's army."

"Saturn's army is still there? I thought we have successfully toppled his throne?" Frank, a son of Mars asked.

"Sadly," Reyna answered. "Lady Lupa said that this army still quite big. At least three hundred different monsters and we are going there with only eighty legionnaires. As usual, Octavian doesn't want the first cohort to meddle with us and with the loss of Jason, I really don't have much power over them. The third and the fourth are tasked to defend the New Rome, which leaves the Second and the Fifth to get the job done."

A Centurion of the Second cohort came. "Praetor, the Second and Fifth are already prepared. When do we leave?"

Reyna took her gold spear and sheathed her gold dagger. "We'll have to march towards the wolf house. It may take us two or three days and we must act immediately. Lady Lupa and her pack will assist us in taking the enemy camp down. We leave NOW!"

* * *

On her Pegasus Scipio, Reyna soared in the air as she surveyed the area. Three days have passed since they left Camp Jupiter and the small army she was leading already called out for blood. It was a good thing that the legionnaires morale was up because their will to find their missing Praetor and to destroy the monsters that threatens New Rome. Her heart sank as she saw the kinds of monsters nestling in the area. They are far worse than the army they fought in Saturn's base, the worst monsters from Tartarus and Fields of Punishment. They have the entire Twelfth Legion back then but now they only have two cohorts.

She bit her lower lip and flew down to the Romans. As the Centurions of each cohort gathered around Reyna, she said bravely. "They are stronger than I expected. We will conduct the rescue mission first before obliterating them. Several monsters are guarding the Wolf house. I expect they held the prisoner there."

"What's the plan?" Gwen, a centurion of the Fifth asked.

Reyna called for Hazel and Frank. "Hazel, Frank and I will be the ones going for the rescue. We will utilize Hazel's ability to locate hidden tunnels. Frank and I will be the best one to accompany her since my mother is Bellona and Frank's father is Mars Ultor. Frank's shape shifting ability will come in handy too and since a Centurion or higher in rank is needed, I'll lead them myself. Any more questions or protests?"

No one asked or argued. "Good, Centurions! Tell the cohorts to standby. Hold your lines and stay alert. Don't attack the camp and wait for further orders when we get back. Lastly, try to look for Lady Lupa and her pack."

Reyna dismounted her flying stead and joined the other two. Hazel unsheathed her spatha. Frank gripped his pilum and slung his bow in his shoulder. After several minutes, the daughter of Pluto found a tunnel that lead directly to the Wolf house and their rescue mission began.

* * *

The three Roman demigods sneaked behind enemy lines. It was easier than they expected until they reached the Wolf house. Ten Laistyrgonians was guarding a figure bound in chains. The figure looked unconscious and had blood trickled its face. Reyna was sure it was a demigod and she could feel the strong aura the figure emanated.

A plan formed in mind of the daughter of Bellona and she asked Hazel to summon some earthly gems near the monsters. That successfully distracted the cannibals as Frank shoot arrows rapidly turning three Laistrygonians into dust in the process. The three charged together as the confused monsters regained their senses. The battle was short, the combination of the three overpowered the monsters but one escaped and to their horror it shouted for help.

"Hazel unchain—" Reyna ordered but was interrupted by a loud explosion ~BOOOOOM~ from the outside. She heard battle cries, howling and every sound you could imagine of ranging from monsters to humans, most likely demigods.

"Praetor!" Frank ran frantically to them. "Mars Almighty! Outside is mayhem. We need to rejoin the cohorts."

Hazel and Reyna both helped to carry the fallen figure. "Mission accomplished. Now we need to get back to the Romans. Frank, don't you mind turning into a dragon, an elephant or something big?" Hazel asked.

Frank turn into a ten ton elephant like the one the legion had, Hannibal. The girls mounted the huge mammal and as it slammed itself through the wall and went wide eyes as they saw the havoc wrecked by a storm. Fear appeared before their eyes as the cohorts came.

"Reyna!" Dakota yelled. "Lady Lupa arrived and she ordered us to fetch the three of you. There was a loud explosion and we rushed to your aid. Permission to engage the monsters?"

The Praetor looked at him incredulously. "I already heard the sound of battle, the cries and clanging of metals and you're still asking for my permission? I am one hundred percent sure that Lady Lupa and her pack weren't using metal weapons."

Dakota shook his head. "That is not us I tell you. Have you found Jason?"

Reyna looked crestfallen for a second and straightened up. "We don't. There is a prisoner but I'm certain she is a demigod. We need to know who attacked." Dakota nodded.

"ROMANS," Reyna yelled across the Wolf house. "Let's crush and show them the might of Rome!

The Second and Fifth cohorts locked shields and bristled their spears as they marched towards the monster camp. Hazel was treating the girl resting in the back of Frank in elephant form. They were crossed by a hundred centaurs and hellhounds led by two gorgons and the Minotaur.

"Euryale, I said look for the upstart and bring him to me." The other gorgon said.

Euryale glared at the other gorgon. "No Stheno, you bring him to me. I'm sure he was having a hard time with the Cyclopes and a bunch of those cannibals. Now we deal with these intruders first."

The Minotaur roared; the centaurs and hellhounds charged. The legionnaires were outnumbered by almost one is to four ratio but they held their lines and stood firmly, weapon at hand.

"Pila!" Reyna shouted from her Pegasus as the two cohorts hurled their spears to the charging monsters. A rain of death dropped from the monsters leaving them into pile of yellow substance and spoils of war but that wasn't enough as those who survived broke through the front lines.

For the first minutes of the battle, the cohorts was a well-oiled killing machines, easily destroying the monsters that foolishly attacked them until several Earthborn rose from the ground right behind them. They were encircled, trapped in a perfect fish net. The monsters halted as reinforcement arrived.

The worst possible enemy they encountered so far was a man with tattered fur for robes and a crown made of finger bones. Lycaon, king of the wolves and his packed entered the battle.

"So this is the pride of that bitch wolf goddess of yours?" Lycaon snarled. "You'll be a great offering for our Patron. Surrender peacefully or we will drag you all the way to the Doors of Death."

The Romans formed a turtle defense formation, their military training when surrounded kicking in. Reyna up above was looking at an odd area with thick smoke but clearly there was a battle going in there. She was wondering if other armies attacking the monsters are allies or just another enemy. As she flew lower the ranks of the legionnaires, she saw that several Romans are injured. The prisoner they saved was still asleep and lay beside the wounded.

"Praetor Reyna," Gwen called. "Lady Lupa confronts the other army of attackers that struck this camp. I hope they are friendly, we are clearly outnumbered. We cannot defeat the wolves easily without silver weapons."

Reyna grimaced. "We will hold our position until we received word from her. Tell the other Centurions that the ones in good condition will move in front and the injured ones will huddle in the center. If we are going to die, we will die fighting." She said firmly.

Gwen relayed the message and in mere minutes the small Roman army readied their weapons.

Lycaon gave a wolfish grin evilly. "Is that your choice Praetor of New Rome? I'll be honored to personally rip your beautiful head off your body." He howled and the monsters slowly approached the entrenched legionnaires. The monsters are more refined and intelligent with a leader commanding them. Frank changed into a dragon and he flew along with Reyna. Together they picked on unsuspecting monsters and dodged stones thrown by the Earthborn at them. Scipio and Frank were so fast and nimble that none of the Earthborn hit them.

When the first wave of monsters reached the campers of New Rome, Reyna and Frank flew lower and that gave Lycaon and his pack an evil glint in their eyes. Lycaon transformed into a big bad wolf and pounced to the preoccupied Praetor. She was caught off guard and Scipio dropped her as she was pinned down on the ground. The wolf king bared his sharp fangs threatening to bite off her head. The fight stopped and the monsters moved backward a little. The Romans stood there in fear as their Praetor's life was in grave danger.

"So? What it will be daughter of Bellona?" Lycaon snarled viciously as he stood right above, Reyna underneath him.

Reyna stared at him with unwavering bravery. "If I'm going down here right now, you're going down with me!" She spat as she drew her dagger strapped in her side but Lycaon already anticipated the last futile attempt of the courageous Roman leader, he swiped her hand with his huge right paw, clawing some deep wounds in her left hand.

The Romans watched in horror as their leader screamed in pain. Furthermore, they don't know what to do.

Lycaon looked at her smugly. "So unwise. Since you took my lovely prisoner, I think you'll be good replacement for that daughter of—"

The wolf king was yanked off at the shocked Praetor. Lycaon was dragged by a purple blur, his body sparked a little. Everyone tensed as the monsters charged towards the wolf king's assailant. But the most recognizable of all was that the Minotaur bellowed in rage as if he knew who the aggressor was. The Romans who came back from reality was about to help their Praetor's savior when the she-wolf goddess Lupa arrived with her pack. "HOLD!" She roared.

The cohorts were about to protest when the boy that they thought was Jason because of the electric discharged from his body slammed the bad wolf king in the ground with so much force that a sickening crack was heard. The boy in purple shirt that wore no armor at all yelled in anger. "WHERE IS SHE? BRING ME TO HER!"

Lycaon seemed confused and his vision blurred as the pain registered in his doggy mind. He was about to snarl at him when the boy slammed his gladius' hilt through the wolf king's face. Lycaon's expression turned into fear as he saw the gladius, it was half-imperial gold and half-_silver._ He lost consciousness when the boy knocked him out with the sword.

The Romans stared at him in awe. Lupa gave a wolfish smirked like she knew something that the legion doesn't knew about. The boy with jet-black hair stood and a gold pen in his hand appear. Normally, the legionnaires would have laughed about someone bringing a pen in battle but they fear the guy. Some was even trembling; the assailant was like a god in disguise.

"WHERE DID YOU TAKE HER?!" The boy roared frightening some of the monsters except the Minotaur who charged at him. The cohorts gasped and looked at Lupa for orders but the Mother of Rome shook her head no and told them to watch. "OLD BEEF HEAD! YOU BETTER NOT HURT HER OR I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET THAT YOU REFORMED QUICKLY!"

The gold pen turned into a four foot long trident buzzing with electricity much to the amazement of the spectators. As the son of Pasiphae cleaved his double sided axe, the boy somersaulted behind him and impaled its back with his trident. The Minotaur bellowed in pain and turn to face the demigod. The trident reappeared in his hand and buried the three pointed spear deep in the Minotaur's chest sending his essence back to Tartarus.

The boy with dark sea green eyes like a brewing storm summoned a little hurricane around him. His glare was harsh enough to make everyone flinched. He surged to the ranks of the retreating monsters, throwing his trident and slashing them with his hybrid gladius. By the time, the spectators' mouths were agape with the exception of the wolf goddess.

_He really will be valuable to the legion. _The lady wolf thought.

Those who thought that they successfully escaped the enraged demigod were reduced to ashes when the boy glowed brightly of sea green light and pointed his trident at their retreating forms as a blinding flash loose and a thousand tendrils of lightning arched to every monster on sight. When the explosion stopped, the whole monster army was obliterated.

"Now wolf-man, WHERE IS SHE?!" He demanded at the limping wolf king. The Romans reached for their weapons as they weren't sure whether this man was a friend or foe.

He slowly walked towards the abomination who he thought had abducted _her_.

"She is dead and Terra will have your head!" Lycaon blared as the wolf king tried to fight back but alas, he was easily defeated because of the major beating he received from the unknown demigod a while ago. The boy had enough and slit the wolf's throat with the silver side of his gladius and the evil wolf king disintegrated. He then faced the Romans with so much ferocity making the others gulped and raised their weapons at him.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" It was the Romans' turn to be terrorized as his voice remained dripping with pure rage and hatred that never diminished even if the monsters were completely overran by him. He slowly approached the legionnaires as he clutched his trident hard that his knuckles paled white. He intensified his glare making the majority cower in fear. "If the monsters don't have her, you HAVE her!"

Reyna stood there never faltering or showing fear or weakness. She was holding her injured arm. She was ready to fight him if he would be hostile to them until Lupa spoke in her mind. _"Did you save the one I told you in the mission briefing?"_

The Praetor looked sideways and met the eyes of the she-wolf. Then it hit her. "Hazel! Bring her quickly and Romans put all your weapons down! No one will move or attack. That is an order."

Hazel and Gwen appeared by the left side of Reyna looking at her like their Praetor was crazy. They brought the girl they rescued in the Wolf house who still unconscious but looked better than they had found her. Reyna looked up to the boy and said. "We rescued her from the Wolf house and treated her injuries. We came here to—"

The boy rushed towards them as he dropped his trident showing them that he meant no harm. Some of the legionnaires tensed but one quick look from the Mother of Rome they stayed back. They were surprised that the once furious boy in front of them melted as he ran to the direction of the girl. As he reached the three Romans holding the girl he was looking for, the boy quickly snatched her from them and held her tightly in his arms.

Tears fell from his eyes that shocked everyone. Others were murmuring something like very un-Roman or he was too soft. "Oh Thalia, what they do to you?" He asked/mumbled as he kissed her forehead.

The girl, Thalia stirred a little and her blue eyes fluttered open. "Pe..Percy? Is that you?" She stuttered weakly. He nodded smiling sadly and the two stayed staring at each other unaware of the eyes looking at them. "You..came back…"

"Of course Thals, now sleep. I'll be there when you wake up." He kissed her on the lips garnering more odd looks from the Romans.

"Explain…you…me…later…" She said incoherently as she closed her eyes reluctantly and snuggled closer in his arms. She drifted to sleep again with a small smile in her face.

Lupa, now in woman form stood beside Reyna. "Romans! Lend me your ears." The Romans knelt including Percy. "I present to you Thalia Grace, daughter of Jupiter." She said pointing at the sleeping girl.

Loud gasps were heard from the crowd. Reyna remained poker-faced but was too stunned to talk. They screamed mentally. _Jason had a sister?_

"Now, to this young pup, he is the one-man army that attacked the monster camp, wiping them easily. He wishes to join the Twelfth Legion and I expect that he can have his first stripe of service since he saved your Praetor, an act of valor and bravery." She said her canine teeth protruding in each side of her lips.

The Romans cheered that a very powerful individual will join them and some of them thought that he will be a good Praetor to replace Jason. Several legionnaires wondered that he was too old for a recruit. They stared at him bewildered remembering how he crushed the enemies atrociously but seemed to have a good heart that he pliably softened to his girl. The Romans assumed that they have a relationship and they wondered who would be his godly parent. He was surely tough to date a daughter of Lord Jupiter.

Lupa strode over to the side of the boy and announced. "Ave Percy Jackson," Reyna's face darkened in recognition of the name. "Son of Neptune and Salacia, Prince of Atlantis."

* * *

**NOTES:**

So my own version of SoN… haha what do you think people?

Dumdumdumdum. Review, Review pwetty pwease? :D

~CF~


	5. Captured and the Separation

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS**

**Hannah Bee13****:** Thanks, all shall be revealed in the next chapters.

**prmehta24****:** More surprises in the next chapters perhaps?

**The Jamerican****:** No problem. I'm always up to changes if it's possible and if I'll have a good idea

**Perlia Forever:** Sadly

**Iskandar06****:** here is the chapter that I've decided for Thalia :D

**SonOfPoseidon05****:** I made Percy's confrontation with Reyna easier since he saved her and yeah he had his memories.

**Elmlea****, ****Wolfman613****:** I will, thanks.

**Lioness Deity:** If Greek myth is not included, it will be Egyptian and if you're thinking about the books, no, it's not because of Rick's books. When I got interested with myths, I accidentally read Greek myth because one of my childhood friends is kinda into it. After that, I started to research on some…Egypitan, Scandinavian and yeah others stuff too.

**Cipher032****, ****CrouchingAppleHiddenMuffin****, ****DadadadanM****, ****omega2199****:** Thanks

**Obsessivebookdiva****, ****sh8ad8ow****, Ily143 :** It will partially be explained in this chapter and to the next one :D

Now for this chapter... Read and Review :D

* * *

**CHAPTER V: Captured and the Separation**

* * *

**A deep silence ensued.**

Romans had prided themselves in giving utmost respect to the gods without second thought although they found it hard to the one god they feared the most, Neptune. Every legionnaire's face contorted into a frighten expression. They never heard that Lord Neptune and Lady Salacia had a new son and the worst part was the boy saved their Praetor and shamefully, them.

Percy chuckled at their faces. "Relax guys, I'm not a god. I am a demigod. I'm an adopted son of mom… or Lady Salacia to all of you." He said eyeing every Roman staring at him.

Most of the campers visibly relaxed. Many questions kept flooding inside their mind as if the god of the seas was drowning them into a pool of inquiries. Lupa sensed the dread and confusion in the children. The goddess reverted to her wolf form and howled loudly. Every pair of eyes focused on the mother of Rome. "All information will be disclosed and every question in your mind will be answered when you return to New Rome although it may depend on what will be the decision of the gods. I'll be leaving with my pack and track down monsters that are threat to New Rome."

Everyone nodded and before Lupa left, she approached Percy. "Percy Jackson, I think you should thank the people who saved your girl. The good thing is one of them is the Praetor and you have saved her from my nemesis earlier. I hope you get to earn their trust, Ambassador of Lord Jupiter. Farewell son of Neptune." She whispered.

Percy glanced at the sleeping daughter of Zeus in his arms and smiled. He walked towards the girl he saved from the wolf king. While majority of the legionnaires are busy packing their things, Percy noticed that the Praetor was busy talking to a dark skinned girl with brown hair and a pudgy baby-faced boy. The three looked at him as he near them. "I would like to thank you for saving Thalia and I'd like to apologize for my behavior earlier. I really didn't expect her to be here and I got worried a lot."

Reyna said looking at him warily. "Don't mention it. It was an order by Lady Lupa to save her. I should be the one thanking you for saving me."

"The legion is grateful to you that you save our Praetor. She is one of the finest leaders the legion had." Hazel interjected.

Percy nodded. "Lady Lupa had already introduced me but I'd like to know your names. So again I'm Percy." He said.

Reyna scrutinized him asking herself. _Is this really the boy that destroyed my last home?_ "I'm Reyna, Praetor of Twelfth legion, this is Hazel; she is one of the three rescuers along with Frank." She replied pointing to Hazel and Frank.

Percy thanked the three of them and noticed that Frank and Hazel were somewhat a little closer than friends. Frank then offered help to Percy in carrying Thalia but Percy shook his head no. "I'm sorry Frank but I'd better carry her on my own. I promised that she will wake up next to me. I swear she will go killing anyone if she found herself not with me. Then she will go killing me next for breaking that promise. That is how scary this girl is." He said smirking. Frank gulped and backed away.

Although the real reason why he refused was that Thalia was unaware of the Romans and it might raise suspicion if she started talking about Greeks. He needed to protect Thalia and would not risk her to any danger after what had happened.

The three Romans looked at him incredulously. "Are you two really dating?" Hazel asked curiously as she glanced at Thalia who snuggled in Percy's arms.

Percy nodded. "Yeah, is there a reason why we shouldn't?

Frank looked at him in awe; the son of Mars was already utterly amazed by his superb fighting skills. Now this boy amazed the shape shifter even more, not even scared of dying or was he? "You're like having your death wish, Percy. I never heard a son of Lord Neptune dating a daughter of Lord Jupiter and yet you're still alive?" He asked in disbelief.

Percy shrugged. "I wonder why I'm still alive too."

Hazel had a thoughtful look. Reyna was giving him the critical eye. "You two are old for a recruit. No offense but without the legion's training you two should be dead. Children of two of the three most powerful Olympian would entice all kinds of monsters."

Percy's face hardened. "I was living with my father in Atlantis while Thalia here was a hunter of Lady Diana back then. That is why we survive." He lied but it's not a complete lie either.

"Wha…What?" Frank stuttered. "She was a huntress? How are you still alive? Lady Diana would surely kill you for making one of her maidens go astray!"

Hazel and Reyna was shell shocked. Their faces conveyed two clear questions: _Are you insane? How in Pluto's name you survive the man-hating goddess?_

Percy grinned. "Let's just say I am in good terms with the goddess of the moon. Lady Diana let Thalia and I to be together and that started the happiest days of my life." He said.

"I don't know should I believe it or not but if it's true then you're really awesome Percy," Frank cheered.

Hazel agreed. "I thought you were an overprotective boyfriend. You're just keeping Frank from getting hurt."

Frank gulped. Reyna looked bregrudgingly. "Not really Hazel, Percy is an overprotective boyfriend. Look at the damage he had caused in this place. Percy is really lucky that Lady Lupa didn't threaten to eat him like she always does with the legionnaires." She said pointing at the half-destroyed Wolf house.

"Um…sorry?" Percy offered. They just laughed at him while Reyna manage a small smile.

The son of Neptune asked for a private time with Reyna. The Praetor nodded and Hazel and Frank went off to help the legionnaires in preparing their departure. They sat in a huge log near a campfire in the monster camp. Percy cleared her throat.

"You seem familiar," He began. "I don't remember when or where but the look in your eyes says that we have a rather unpleasant encounter and the way your face darkened when you heard my name from Lady Lupa confirms it."

Reyna bit her lower lip and stared at him. She knew that she was good in masking emotions but Percy saw through it. "We did meet already, in Circe's island. My sister and I are both her attendants. We were living peacefully in our mistress' island until you and your blonde friend unleashed Blackbeard's pirates. They captured us but being the daughters of Bellona, fighting came to us naturally and they came to respect us. Hylla, my sister and I parted ways when we reached the coast of Miami." She confessed with a little hate in her voice.

Percy sighed. "Look Reyna, I'm so sorry for what I've caused to you and your sister but I'd like you to know that Circe turned me into a guinea pig. Annabeth, the blonde girl and I just retaliated. Again, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to…you know cause you trouble."

Reyna's eyes widened. "You turn into a guinea pig? I don't know. I guess I can forgive you because you're just defending yourself." She said sincerely.

He gave her his signature crooked grin. "Thank you."

The daughter of Bellona crossed her arms in her chest. "One more thing Percy, how can you use the element of lightning if you are a son of Neptune?" She asked and Percy smiled that she doesn't sound bitter anymore.

"Oh," Percy replied. He was in deep thought for second. "Lord Jupiter blessed me with lightning powers and made me his ambassador to do some of his bidding. You can say that it is one of the reasons why he really didn't mind me dating his daughter."

Reyna was discerning what he had said. Finally she asked. "So what are you doing here? Can we trust you?"

He took a deep breath. "I was sent here by Lord Jupiter to inform you with our newest enemy. I think last summer, the legion fought Saturn's army right?" Reyna nodded and wondered how he knew about that but she dropped the stupid idea since he probably knew a lot of things. He was favored by Rome's most important god after all. "And of course you and the legion can trust me. Camp Jupiter will be facing a new enemy, Terra, and my job is to help you in this war."

Reyna shuddered at the thought of fighting mother earth. "Is there any other thing you will tell me about?"

"A request actually," Percy said hopefully. "Can you keep it a secret? I mean, me being the ambassador of Jupiter?"

"Why?" Reyna asked. "It should help you inside camp, with that you'll be able to join the First cohort, the _best _cohort in the legion or so they say." She said the word best bitterly.

Percy smiled. "I've decided to join the Fifth, I'll just asked Hazel and Frank to vouch for Thalia and I. The truth is, I don't want to be placed on the top just because of uncle's name. I'd like to start from scratch and help the Fifth in restoring their disgraced image."

"That is very un-Roman of you," Reyna prompted. "Turning down instant fame and helping other's first."

Percy sighed. "I'm not into power; I live in order to protect my love ones and I'm willing to die for them. Since Frank, Hazel and you saved the girl I loved the most, I consider you my friends."

"Percy…" Thalia mumbled in her sleep.

"Someone knows her importance," Reyna smiled. "I see, so Percy Jackson, I personally welcome you to the legion."

* * *

Two days had passed and it was six in the morning, Percy carried Thalia all the way to Camp Jupiter, sometimes she stirred in her sleep and was awake for a few minutes. She just stared and the only words she managed to say were Percy's name and she would fell asleep again after taking a few sips from the canteen of Nectar. Percy was starting to get worried. _What the Hades happened while she was captured? _He thought.

Along the way, the burden he was carrying was becoming heavier. The other Grace, Jason was missing. Life was so great. One was sleeping for god's knew how long while the other was gone for god's didn't knew where.

In their marched to camp, something odd happened in the monsters. Monsters die but they didn't stay dead and their essence doesn't return to Tartarus. The Second and the Fifth were already exhausted in fending off small attacks but the monsters kept on reforming. Once again, they were indebted to Percy as he used his water powers to wash off the monsters essence, severing it apart that prevents the monsters from reforming. The most unusual thing happened was when Gwen, the centurion from the Fifth cohort was speared in the chest with a javelin by a Scythian Dracanae. Percy balsted theShe was the first casualty in the Roman side. Dakota, the senior Centurion of the fifth rushed to her side and pulled out the javelin. The Apollo camper announced that she was dead. Everyone stepped back when Gwen gasped, her eyes opened and scanned the area confused.

"What happened?" Gwen asked.

Dakota smiled sadly. "You were dead a while ago."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, at least you're still alive."

There are some collective gasps but Reyna ordered them to move onwards and everything will be discussed in the senate meeting.

When they reach Camp Jupiter, Percy was amazed. It surely was different from Camp Half-Blood. There was small city protected by the camp. But there was one thing that caught his eye. The families and kids they came to pass by. Minerva mentioned it that Romans have legacies, children of demigods. He glanced down at Thalia who still sleeping peacefully. _One day when this war is over, I can have one too. _He smiled at the thought.

Several campers, ghosts and fauns were gawking at Percy and Thalia. They were new faces in the camp. Hazel assisted Percy in preparing a bunk for them in the barracks. There he laid Thalia down. Hazel smiled deviously at him and left.

Percy fell asleep in a chair. The next time he woke up, Hazel and Frank was with him and they were preparing a warm soup.

"You had sleep for a day. I guess carrying someone drained you much eh?" Frank asked.

Percy nodded as he watched Thalia stirred weakly in her sleep. When she woke up groggily, Percy rushed to her side. Percy glanced at Hazel and Frank and they left Percy and Thalia for the meantime.

"Hey," Percy greeted as he hugged her.

Thalia smiled. "Kelpy…" She greeted weakly.

Percy leaned in and kissed her softly which she gladly returned. "How are you feeling?" He said after he pulled away.

"Tired…Hungry…Head hurts…a lot" Thalia murmured. "I don't remember some things. My brain seemed clouded."

"Clouded?"

"My memory started from our…ah…kiss in my tree up to the point you were holding me on a place I've never know." She said as her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. She then groaned because of headache.

He was surprised and then he felt sad that something was wrong with her. "Tell me, what exactly do you remember?" Percy lifted her carefully and laid her head in his lap.

"My name yeah… still remember that but my last name I don't. I still know that I'm a demigod but I don't know who my parents are. I don't know, everything and everyone is a blur. I only have one very clear memory." She said exasperated but smiled at her last sentence.

Percy looked dumbfounded. "What is that?"

"You," She smiled sadly. "I remember everything about you from the moment we started dating but the rest..arghh…my head hurts."

He smiled. "At least you do remember me."

She nodded. "How long I was out?"

He gave her a square of Ambrosia for her headache and Thalia sighed in content and she relaxed. Percy began feeding her with the soup. "You're out for three days. Our new friends prepared this soup because you started to wake up. Now, open your mouth Thals and as your personal nurse I'll feed you. As of the moment, you don't have the strength to move and you tell me what happened and how did you end up captured."

Thalia nodded gravely and huffed in annoyance. "I'll have my revenge on one of these days Fish Boy."

"I would love to," He chuckled. "I bet a nurse uniform will look good in you." He teased.

Thalia blushed. "Percy! You're so insufferable. I'm really going to beat the seaweed out of your head once I gain some strength to do so."

When Thalia finished her meal, she tried to stand up but her legs were wobbly and lost her balanced. Percy was there to steady her. She groaned. "Ugh, I hate being weak."

Percy cupped her right cheek and rubbed circles slowly. Of course, who wouldn't hate being weak? Then worry and concern crossed his face. "So something terrible had happened while you were in there?" He asked.

She closed her eyes and began. "I really can't remember exactly how I end up in there but when you left with your mom… yeah I forgot her name too but a woman in blue dress with a goatskin like cloak appeared. She was holding a staff topped with Lotus Flower and she blasted me with some weird magic and the next thing I knew I was inside a building with the same woman."

Percy breathed out. "Juno…"

"Who?" She asked eyes still closed.

"Later." He replied and squeezed her hand for her to continue.

"I really can't understand what she was saying but suddenly we were attacked by earthlike hands. The two of us were separated. I don't know how long I stayed at that place but I felt my strength being drained. I was chained and the ground seems to suck my power. I tried to break free but another woman came and knocked me out cold. The next thing I remember is you holding me again." Thalia finished and her eyes fluttered opened.

A single tear trickled down her face. Percy brushed it off. "I thought I was dying and I have a hunch that I already experienced dying." She choked up a little.

Percy comforted her by murmuring soothing words in hear. "You're safe now, here drink some nectar." He kissed her cheek to brighten her mood. It seemed to work when a blush crept to her rosy cheeks and smile playing in her place. After minute, the nectar brought back the strength of Thalia's legs and she was able to walk but she leaned in Percy for support.

They were soon interrupted when Hazel coughed from the doorway. "Hi Percy, I suggest that you and your girlfriend took a Roman bath. It would be good to recuperate your strength. After that, I'll bring the two of you to the camp auger and he will tell you if your girlfriend can join the legion. I'll guide her to the baths and you can go with Frank." She smiled and left.

Thalia raised an eyebrow at him. "That's Hazel, she was a daughter of Pluto. And you my dear is a daughter of Jupiter. You see, you like to boss people around."

"I'm not," She punched him in the shoulder. "Now let's go and tour me around." She commanded.

He rolled his eyes and smirked. "Point proven."

* * *

It was an hour before lunch when Percy and Thalia put on new clothes. Both are wearing purple shirts. As they exited the barracks, Hazel was already waiting for them. They arrived in a grandiose temple. In the inside there was the big daddy himself: a golden Jupiter statue in purple toga holding his master bolt but for Percy it wasn't the same as the actual bolt.

In the altar was a kid that made Percy's blood boil. He felt a twinge of jealousy. He was glaring yet again a person who looked so much like his old nemesis. How could his life be so miserable that everywhere he went there was a person that reminded him of Luke?

Percy felt Thalia stiffened beside him. She made a sour face as if she was reliving an awful memory. She frowned and grabbed Percy's hand and squeezed it for comfort. Percy was the only genuine memory she had.

Octavian's eyes bored into the two of them with harsh curiosity. "I've heard from Reyna that you two wish to join the legion?"

Hazel glared at him. "Percy here will be a full-fledged legionnaire of the legion by Lady Lupa's verdict. Read the auguries for Thalia if she can join or not." She hissed.

Octavian ignored Hazel and examined Thalia like a specimen in a laboratory. She felt uneasy, her amnesiac mind hurting. She let go of Percy's hand and her body crackled with electricity. "Don't look at me like that." Thalia warned.

The augur stepped back. "Oh, a daughter of Lord Jupiter? As you wish." He took a stuff animal by his belt and placed it in the altar. He slashed the belly of the bear looking thing and read the entrails. He turned into the three and smiled.

"The auguries are favorable," He announced. "She may join the legion and at lunch before the war games we can assign a cohort for her."

Hazel congratulated Thalia while Octavian found something interesting. "Percy Jackson right?"

"Yeah, what do you want?" Percy replied, it sounded harsh but he couldn't stop his anger from rising.

Octavian smiled smugly. "Oh Jackson, you don't want me to be your enemy. That's a thoughtless choice, Percy. I'm too loyal to Rome to be against with."

For some unknown reasons, Thalia blurted out. "He had met worst."

The augur studied her again. She shocked him a little out of infuriation. "Look at me like that again and you will wish that my father had killed you first." The legacy of Apollo glared at her.

Hazel and Percy dragged Thalia out of the temple still fuming about crazed blonds. Percy whispered in her ear. "Even I would like to stare at you the whole time. You look gorgeous."

She blushed and smacked his arm. "Arggh…not you too."

Hazel laughed and encouraged them to move faster as the horn blew. The cohorts would be starting the roll call. Percy explained to Reyna and Hazel that Thalia lost some of her memories for unknown reasons. Reyna promised that she would help Thalia regain her memories. When they arrived the legionnaires started sitting at their respected cohorts' long table. All except Percy and Thalia. Reyna announced that a son of Neptune and a daughter of Jupiter will join them. For Thalia's safety, the cohorts who knew about her last name promised not to tell the other cohorts about it.

After lunch, Roman symbols were burned into Percy's forearm: A trident, SPQR and a single parallel line. Nobody noticed the smaller eagle symbol beside the trident except Reyna. Percy mildly winced in pain. Thalia was given her _probation_ tablet. Both of them are new members of the Fifth cohort, Frank and Hazel vouch for the two of them much to the displeasure of the Second. The some members of the Frist, Third and Fourth snickered thinking they are an additional people in the loser side while others were uncomfortable as there will be three children of the Big Three in the Fifth, four if Jason was still there.

Most male legionnaires from other cohorts were flirting with Thalia much to her disgust. When Percy wrapped his arms around her waist their jaws dropped. He pecked her in the lips and they backed away waiting for a lightning bolt to shoot down the son of Neptune. Those who knew snickered at the shocked faces of the campers. Thalia elbowed him muttering about public display of affection but smiled at him.

Before they conduct a senate meeting, Reyna announced their monthly war games to welcome the new recruits as she flew Scipio. The war games was about to commence when a column of flames erupted in the middle of Field of Mars. On reflex, every legionnaire readied their weapons. Percy just stood beside Thalia gazing at her confused expression.

As everyone scrambled backward, a ten feet tall Canadian Force soldier in desert camouflage stood straight up as the flames died down. He radiated aggression and his look was surely intimidating. His red eyes were ablaze a little. In his hands was the biggest M16 Rifle Percy had ever seen. A knife and several grenades were slung in his utility belt.

Everyone sank to one knee; even Reyna dismounted Scipio to kneel.

"Kneeling is good as it befits a child of Rome," The huge soldier said. "It's been ages Romans."

Everyone noticed that two people weren't kneeling: Percy, his gold pen in hand was glaring venomously at the big dude while Thalia had a befuddled expression trying to remember who this man that gave her some flashbacks was.

"Ares," Thalia said in triumph as if she had won the lottery for remembering the man's name. "What exactly are you doing here? Don't tell me you have something for us to do?" She asked.

Those who knew that Thalia lost some of her memories face palmed mentally while majority gasped. Reyna was about to apologize to the god and excuse the two for they are new but she saw a different light in Percy's eyes. Something that told her that Percy actually met the god.

The god bared his teeth. "You got courage little girl, but Ares is my Greek form. To Rome, I am Mars, divine father of Romulus and Remus, patron and protector of the Empire."

"I am not little Mars," Thalia glared at the Roman god of war.

Mars spun his military knife causing the legionnaires to tremble in their knees, Thalia tensed. She really doesn't know whether to fight him or not. The god of war grinned smugly at Thalia's feared expression. The Second and the Fifth became anxious as they knew what would happened if someone was threatening that girl's safety. The heads of the two cohorts shifted immediately to Percy. They were right, Percy was becoming furious again.

When Thalia moved back one step, Percy stood protectively in front of her as he spun his gold pen in his right hand while glaring at the god. Those who knew him wanted to stop him but they were too afraid to offend their patron. "Percy…" Frank warned. He doesn't want his new friend to be blasted by his war crazed father. Reyna watched them nervously. Her savior was in danger and she knew that he would sacrifice himself for Thalia.

"I don't like how you are threatening Thalia, Mars…" Percy said his name menacingly.

"Watch your tone punk; I suggest the two of you to kneel before you try my patience." He said in equal tone to the demigod. His fiery eyes burned bright.

Percy growled. "Well Mars, I beg to disagree. Don't threaten Thalia, state your business here and leave before YOU try my patience."

Mars' nostrils flared. He shouldered his oversized M16 and stepped forward once. "I'm warning you kid, watch your mouth before I beat you to pulp. I may be forgiving but I don't have much patience."

Everybody gasped when Percy's golden trident appeared in his hand. His new friends faces were: _Are you serious? He is a god and not just any other god but the god of war and military might of Rome!_

Percy smirked. "Says the god who took a sword in his right heel five years ago. You cannot go and bully anyone especially Thalia! I'll repeat myself Mars; tell us what Lord Jupiter had told you before I make you! You may not remember it as Mars but I'll assure you, the result will be the same." Thalia was pondering her thoughts. _Five years ago? Someone told me that Percy met the war god but I can't remember what happened and who told me about it._

The war god flickered into his other form for a second and everyone noticed. Octavian eyed Percy suspiciously. The war god's eyes suddenly burned with hatred and he was encircled with flames. A ring of fire rose from the ground. He cocked his rifle and aimed it at the son of Neptune. "Insolent, aren't you? Maybe crushing you wouldn't be a bad idea." Everyone flinched except the two people standing.

"Wrong choice," Percy sneered. Whirlpools of seawater appeared around Percy and the surprising thing was that sparks danced with the water. Thalia glared at him for hiding something from her. The clouds darkened and Percy raised his trident as several bolts of lightning shot downward and was absorbed by his weapon. "I'll ask Lord Jupiter to send Lord Apollo or Lord Mercury next time instead."

Thunder rumbled up in the sky. A warning from Jupiter that made Mars understood the situation. "You're lucky punk."

Percy rolled his eyes at him. _I say we are both lucky. _He thought.

He lowered his rifle as he noticed the eagle tattoo in Percy's forearm. The flames died and he glared at him before he laughed a hearty bellow. "Romans, I come from Olympus with a message. As you noticed that this girly over here—he pointed at Gwen—should be dead already but she wasn't. Thanatos has been chained and the Doors of Death has been opened and being guarded by Terra's forces. Death must be unleashed or we will be defeated. An army is marching towards Rome and they will arrive in the day of the Feast of Fortuna. Without Thanatos policing the doors, monsters will keep on reforming and Camp Jupiter will be overrun."

Percy calmed down and everything returned to normal. He stood beside Thalia. "Sorry Thals but it was part of my secret mission." Thalia huffed and crossed her arms.

"Fine, "Still she looked at him approvingly. "It's nice of you to defend me Kelp Head. Thanks."

"Anything for your safety Pinecone Face." He whispered.

Mars ignored the stunned Romans. "I order a quest to Alaska, the land beyond the gods. Restore the legion's honor, Free Death, beware the eldest giant and came back at the Feast of Fortuna. My only advice: do not fail." The god announced. "You can get up now."

Octavian stood up and bow lower, "Um, Lord Mars, a quest requires a prophecy. We may need a poem."

Mars snapped his hands and a scroll appear in the hands of the auger. "Read."

Octavian read the scroll. "Go to Alaska. Find the eagle and bring it back. Find Thanatos and free him. Be back at June twenty-fourth or die."

"So?" Mars said. "The Fates already had chosen the three demigods that will venture the north."

"But…Lord Mars…" Octavian squeaked.

Mars drew his knife. "Problem?"

"A quest has been issued by Lord Mars," Octavian announced. "Who will it be the three milord?"

On cue, the three Fates appeared. Lachesis, Clotho and Atropos stood infront of Mars. All of them bowed even Mars well except the two. _Again._

Percy didn't really mind. Currently, Ananke wouldn't let him die by the hands of the Fates so he stared at them. He saw the Fates glanced at him with _pity_ as if they knew that their mother was targeting him. Well maybe, Ananke was their mother. Thalia was just following Percy's lead.

Atropos, the cutter stepped forward. "Frank Zhang, son of Mars, Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto and Thalia, daughter of Jupiter will go. No questions asked. Farewell Romans." She said in a rasp ancient voice. The three disappeared in a flash. Thunder rumbled signaling that the visit of the war god was over. He disappeared in flames. Reyna called an emergency senate meeting, forfeiting the supposedly war games. She ordered everyone to go back to their respective barracks.

Percy clasped his hand to Thalia's. "Percy, the Fates had decreed. I'll be going with Hazel and Frank. I'll be back; I'm a daughter of the king of the gods, right?"

He looked at her sternly. "I believe in you Thalia, I know you are strong but you aren't fully recovered yet. You may get hurt and you don't have all of your memories too."

Thalia punched him in the gut. "Kelp Head! I'm going. Just do what you have to do. This time I'm the one who will make a promise to you. I'll be back. Now it's your turn to promise me that you will wait for me."

He nodded grudgingly.

"Trust me okay?" She kissed him softly. They stayed cuddled in each other in Percy's bunk until Thalia's fellow questers came.

Hazel and Frank then escorted her to the Roman Forum for the senate meeting. Sadly, only the officials, senators and the quest members are allowed inside. Percy was left alone inside the Fifth cohort's barracks. He sat on the back thinking of Thalia's journey to the north. He was startled when Vesta appeared a few feet in front of him.

"Lady Vesta, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Percy asked in his best British accent.

Vesta let out a half-hearted chuckle at his antics. Then she said in a dead serious tone. "Percy, I know you how you feel about letting Thalia go on a quest without you but you are needed somewhere else."

Percy remembered when his father, Poseidon said the same word to him. _Oh, it just ended in a destroyed kingdom, beautiful actually._

"Where?" He asked still couldn't accept that he would be separated with Thalia for the bajillionth time.

The goddess smiled at him sadly. "Don't worry Percy, she will be alright. She is strong and loyal like you but in the meantime, the other 'Grace' needs your help."

"You mean Jason? Do you know where he is?" Percy asked. "He was missing in this camp for several weeks."

She nodded. Vesta walked and sat beside Percy. "As Thalia described earlier, Juno abducted her and brought to a place only Juno and I know. When the Romans rescued her and you came to save them from the monsters, all of you failed to notice that Juno was being kept there too. Apparently, the queen of the gods had been captured too."

"You mean in the Wolf house? Why I didn't even sense her? Didn't she call for help?" He asked in disbelief. But Percy was starting to get angry at Hera or Juno for kidnapping Thalia.

"Sadly she was put into sleep by a powerful force and I have my suspicions. Either Terra or one of her giant children kept her. When you unleashed your rage in the place, Juno stirred from her slumber because of your power and managed to send a distress message in Camp Half-Blood. Jason and two other demigods were sent on a quest to rescue Juno." She informed him.

Percy looked at her indignantly. "Jason is at Camp Half-Blood?"

Vesta had a faraway look. "It was Juno's plan. She doesn't want Thalia and Jason to meet each other."

"But why? She already ruined their childhood. What would she want?" Percy cried angrily.

She was surprised by her aunt's answer. "It was for the good. She told me about her plan and I agreed. An enemy was expecting her inside the Wolf house and she was captured. Don't be mad at him Percy especially you need her."

"What? She swapped Thalia and Jason to places that are relatively hostile to them." Percy reasoned. "Why would I need her?"

"She is the queen of the gods Percy. She is the glue that binds the families," Vesta explained. "And Percy, keep on mind that you are working on two prophecies. Just remember the last line on the dark one."

"The last line?" He asked until it flashed on his mind.

Vesta smiled sadly at him.

"Oh, crap"

* * *

**Notes:**

Uhm in this AU, just to be clear… Hazel is not resurrected.

More like Filler chapter

Have a nice day :D


	6. A Challenge and the Golden Lair

**CHAPTER VI: A Challenge and the Golden Lair**

* * *

"**Let her explain Percy." **Vesta's words echoed inside his head. The goddess' sweet, calming and caring voice kept his growing anger against the lady of peacocks at bay. He was really pissed off of Juno; first she separated Thalia and Jason that left the said daughter of Zeus broken and to flee from her mother and now the queen of the gods was to blame for Thalia's capture and Jason's disappearance.

"I'll do my best Aunt." Percy responded solemnly.

Vesta snapped her fingers and several things appeared beside him: A silver bracelet, a mace canister, two silver hunting knives and…

"A silver ring?" Percy asked nervously and his face turning red. It was a beautiful ring with an intricate lightning bolt design wrapped like a snake. In the middle was a blue zircon, the gemstone of people born in December. That birthstone resembled Thalia's eyes: its dazzling blue color was buzzing with electricity. "Uhm… Aunt, I know it's beautiful and all but I think it's a bit too early for that…"

She looked at him amused. "Since she was stripped of her weapons when she was captured, Jupiter sent her replacements compatible with her." Then the goddess of the hearth chuckled. "Regarding the ring, it's not an engagement ring but more like a promise ring since it was from Diana. She wanted to make sure that you will never break Thalia's heart. The ring is imbued with Diana's blessing. Once you give it to Thalia, she will become Artemis' champion; Diana preferred her Greek form over her Roman. Thalia will have the blessings of a hunter once again but not immortality. Instructions on how to use that enchanted ring will come automatically to her mind when she wear it."

Percy smiled still blushing madly. "Oh"

"You can go in your separate mission after Thalia left for her quest. I'll teleport you to Jason's position tomorrow and from there you help them. No shortcuts Percy. It's their quest and you are allowed to help them because it concerns the dark prophecy. Always remember the lines and don't go judging anyone based on your past relationship with them." Vesta smiled warmly at him before she vanished into flames. Percy laid his back against the bunk staring at the ring. He consumed most of his time thinking on how to help both Thalia and Jason on their quests. After some time, he passed out in the bunk.

* * *

He bolted up in his bunk when Hazel hurriedly shook him awake. She looked alarmed. He glanced at the window and the sun was already setting down.

He did a few stretching and a soft yawn. "What's the problem Haze? How's the meeting?" He asked.

Hazel paled. "Bad, Thalia..uhm…" She stammered.

"What happened to Thalia?" He asked frantically.

"Things go wrong in the meeting and Thalia challenged Octavian in a duel. She was really mad Percy. Reyna tried to stop them but Romans never back down against a challenge. Everyone was in the coliseum and preparing for the battle." She stated quickly.

"What?!" Percy half-yelled. "Let's go, she will need her own weapon."

He placed his hand in Hazel's shoulder much to her surprise and they dissolved in sea breeze. They appeared in the entrance and broke through the noisy crowd. Octavian was already in full Roman battle armor warming up as he thrust forward his pilum, his gladius strapped in his side. Thalia, on the other hand was still fixing her light armor with the help of Reyna while Frank offered a number of weapons but the daughter of Zeus groaned in frustration. None of the weapons seemed to fit her standards and she couldn't remember why.

Percy and Hazel reunited with them. The son of Poseidon was suppressing lots of emotion. "Here take this; your father sent these to replace the weapons you've lost. Now what really happened?"

Thalia sighed but she was surprised to herself when she put on her new equipment to their right place by instinct. "I'm sorry Kelp Head, that snarky augur got into my nerves and I snapped at him." She said while wearing her new Aegis at her left wrist, sheathing her two hunting knives in each of her side and holding her mace canister.

"Why?"

Reyna explained what really happened. The Praetor stated that Octavian was implying that Thalia and Percy are somewhat spies and the visit of Mars was to be considered a warning. Although Reyna knew that it wasn't true and the augur's points have no real basis since Percy was sent by Lord Jupiter. The descendant of Apollo strongly disapproved at the idea of sending three legionnaires from the 'degraded' Fifth cohort. The augur also had a suspicion that the two were Greeks which cause uproar in the senate. Sure, Percy and Thalia were really Greek but of all things, they don't want their loyalty to be questioned and they came here to help the Romans and unite them with the Greeks.

"I'm going to kill him." Percy growled.

"After that Octavian protests openly about one should lead them with the rank of centurion," Reyna continued. "He keeps on ranting about how the quest is doomed to fail. However, Thalia challenged him for the position of centurion. It's either Thalia will become the centurion or she will no longer be allowed in the legion."

Hazel scowled. "He was an idiot trying to go against the Fates. I really wonder why a lot of people believe in him. He is obviously a lunatic."

Reyna agreed but made a sour face. "He is a schemer. He has a lot of influence and support because of his family. We don't have a choice but to stick with Thalia's challenge or else it will lead to a civil war, the First cohort would never accept sending people from the Fifth since the nineteen-eighty's incident. The sad part is that you're going to be sent on the place where the massacre happened."

Hazel sighed. "If only Jason is here."

Thalia perked up in the name. "Jason? Who's that? His name sounds familiar."

"The missing praetor," Percy gave Reyna a knowing look. "We may be equal in position but everyone look up to him more than I am. I have no problem with that since he is the one who lead us in siege of Mt. Othrys. He is a good man and a true Roman."

"I see," Thalia said. She refused to show pity for Reyna because she got the feeling that the female praetor would not like it. "We are going north and will save the camp. I'll make him pay for insulting us—my family."

Percy put a hand in her shoulder. His eyes was pleading her to be careful.

Thalia shook her head. "I can handle him Percy and besides I am the one who challenge him. I'll show him to never mess with us again."

The horn blared and Thalia started to walk in the middle when Percy caught her left hand. Reyna, Hazel and Frank watched as to why Percy stopped her hoping that he would not go ballistic over Thalia. The three silently prayed to their godly parents that Thalia should win this fight or else the camp augur would be a dead man after.

Percy quickly slipped the ring into Thalia's ring finger and made her gasped. The three Romans also gasped. They looked astounded until their funny faces were ruined by Hazel who burst into a fit of squeals.

"P…Percy? W..What..is this?" Thalia stuttered. Her expression was in complete astonishment, showing her girly side.

He leaned closer and whispered. "A promise ring that I'll never break your heart Thals. I know it look abrupt but I want you to know that I really love you and I don't know what will happened to me if I lose you. You may not be my first love but I'm hoping that you are my last and eternal love."

Thalia blushed profusely at his words, albeit slowly savoring every single of it in her mind. _Only you Percy, only you can make my soft side go nuts. _She thought as she threw herself into Percy's arms. "I love you too Perce and I can promise the exact same words to you." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before racing towards the center of the arena with a wide grin on her face and pink tinted cheeks.

Percy sat with his cohort.

Hazel and Frank poked Percy's sides. "Gods Perce, that's a different way of proposing right before a fight. Nevertheless, it's sweet." Hazel giggled in delight.

Blood rushed in Percy's face then he smirked. "So Frank, when will you get a ring for Hazel?"

Needless to say, that made them kept their mouth shut. Both had tomato red faces while not looking at each other. Percy laughed momentarily forgetting that his girlfriend would be fighting a leader from the strongest cohort of the legion.

Reyna shot up toward the sky riding his peanut butter colored Pegasus. "Romans!" Reyna yelled making everyone excited about the fight. Others were shooting Thalia pitiful looks while others a disgusting one. "We have gathered here to witness a duel between Thalia, daughter of Jupiter and Octavian, descendant of Apollo. The rules are simple: fight until one surrenders or due to incapacitation. Killing is not allowed. Best of luck."

Octavian was standing leisurely in his polished chain mail and greaves gleamed over his purple Camp Jupiter shirt and jeans. He was holding his gladius and his shield. "You maybe a daughter of Lord Jupiter but I knew better. All you got is courage, not enough to challenge a senior centurion of the First cohort." He said smugly.

"Will see about that Scarecrow." Thalia said her smile unwavering. Octavian growled at his newfound nickname.

As Aegis sprung to life revealing the hideous head of Medusa that made every spectator cringed, Thalia charged the startled centurion. Octavian quickly regained his footing and blocked Thalia's electricity imbued spear with his shield. Thalia frowned when Octavian remained steady as if the electricity didn't affect him. _That should have made him numb for a few seconds. _

"Oops," The centurion yelled making the crowd cheer except Thalia's supporters. "Standard procedure when fighting Lord Jupiter's children: use non-conductor equipment."

Octavian in return started jabbing and hacking Thalia orthodox style. The scrawny centurion was stronger than her that every time she blocked his attacks, she would stagger a bit because of the impact. His thin frame made him a lot faster than most men Thalia had ever fought. Yes, she remembered fighting a lot of people but couldn't recognize them.

_Damn he is fast._ Thalia thought while she backpedaled from a deadly swipe aim at her chest. The crowd cheers got louder when Octavian successfully disarmed her. "So?"

Her cohort started to get worried while Percy gave her an encouraging smile. The sun have finally set down and as the moon came into view, it illuminated the arena and Thalia begin to glow silver faintly. The blessing of Artemis/Diana strengthened bringing her hunter senses back. "I guess warming up and studying your way of fighting is over. You're going down." She said.

Octavian grinned. "I already disarmed you, Roman way of fighting is definitely better than yours, graeceus."

"In your dreams teddy molester!" Thalia yelled making others laugh. She tapped Aegis back and drew her two arm-length hunting knives. She lunged at Octavian with lightning speed. The centurion simply raised his shield to block the attack but was surprised when disappeared right in front him, only to feel pain in his backside. Thalia kicked him hard in the back causing him to stumble frontward and hit the ground face first.

Octavian thought. _What just happened?_

He groaned in pain and rolled over to see his attacker when a knife was thrown and hit his left shoulder and plunge itself rendering his left arm useless. He dropped his shield and managed to stand up only to be met by a flurry of slashes from Thalia. He tried to parry her attacks but she was only gaining momentum. The first was bad enough and the second knife was excruciating when it created a good size cut in his cheek. He bellowed angrily and attacked her relentlessly. "Why you—"

Thalia smiled knowingly that her opponent had completely lost it. As much as she wanted to humiliate him more, she was not that cruel and she had this feeling that she was not in a friendly territory. She lightning traveled right in front of him surprising him again but this time Octavian reacted as fast as he can. He cut some of her hair when she sidestepped. Thalia rolled over and kneed him in his crown jewels.

"You BITC—Arggh."

As he dropped in the ground clutching his manhood, Thalia walked closer to him. To everyone's amazement, a silver bow materialized in her hands when she twisted the ring given to her by Percy. The crowd upon instinct looked at Percy. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat but grinning madly that Thalia won.

Everyone fell silent as the daughter of Jupiter approached the centurion lying on the ground.

Thalia pulled the string and a silver arrow appeared. She pressed her right foot in his chest and aimed the arrow in his head. "Yield?" She said calmly.

"I yield! I yield!" He said rapidly. Reyna flew down and congratulated her. Suddenly the audience erupted into cheers except the First cohort who couldn't believe that Octavian lost. They carried their injured comrade and brought him out of the arena.

Percy vapor traveled beside Thalia and gave her a quick hug. "Good job Pinecone Face, although you're getting quite rusty eh?"

Hazel and Frank looked at him incredulously. While Reyna deadpanned. "Don't worry Kelp Head. You're going down next." She smirked as Percy paled. She gave him a peck on the cheeks and Reyna invited everyone for the promotion of Thalia.

"You know guys, you two are incredible. When Percy arrived, he was made an official member of the legion," Frank mused. "This day, with just one fight Thalia will be promoted to a centurion. What's next?"

Hazel laughed. "One of them will become the praetor." Although they had sad faces because of Jason's disappearance, they were glad that the arrival of Percy and Thalia seemed

Reyna agreed. "I would like that Hazel. It's better to have either Percy or Thalia as my co-praetor rather than having Octavian. Just the thought of that pesky augur as the praetor make me shudder."

Percy shook his head. "That's a great idea guys but I am not really interested in having a position here. I'm here to help."

He got some raised eyebrows from his friends. "You're turning down on becoming a praetor if it's offered to you? That's odd."

Percy shrugged. He was tempted to say. _Why not? I've turned down godhood for some reasons and I'm willing to turn it down on becoming a praetor if it will benefit a lot._ "Yeah, there is someone a lot deserving than me you know."

Thalia rolled her eyes. _Modest much Kelp Head._

When they arrived, Reyna walked in as her purple cape billowed behind her. Her metal greyhounds trotted behind as Thalia followed her.

"Romans!" She announced. "Every single of you witnessed the incursion today: the battle between our probatio member from the Fifth and the centurion of the First cohort. It was agreed that if the daughter of Lord Jupiter won, she will be automatically promoted to the rank of centurion replacing the one she challenged, Octavian."

No one voiced out their protests since they saw her fight. Everyone in the Fifth was cheering for her. They raised their shields and pilum in approval. "We accept Thalia, daughter of Jupiter, to the Twelfth Legion Fulminata for her first year of service. Do you pledge your life to the senate and people of Rome?"

Thalia straightened up. Her eyes glittered with pride. "I do."

The legion shouted. "Senatus Populusque Romanus!"

She held up her forearm and thunder rumbled from the distance as if Jupiter was agreeing himself. Instead of the natural fire blazing that burned tattoos in the forearm of every accepted recruits, Thalia's marks were seared by several tendrils of lightning. It made some gasp in surprise and awe.

On Thalia's forearm the tattoos were: the SPQR, an image of an Eagle and bow and arrow, and a single stripe representing the first year of service.

Reyna cleared her throat. "Ave! Daugher of Jupiter and Champion of Diana."

Thalia was confused. When did she become the champion of the goddess of the hunt?

Percy ran to her. His eyes shone with pride. He pinned her centurion badge in her shirt. "The ring was a gift from Diana. She give it to me first through Aunt Vesta and then to you." He flashed her a cheeky smile.

She glared at him for moment but softened gradually. The ring was a symbol of his love for her. _Arggh I'm becoming more like an Aphrodite kid._

"I believe there will be no more arguments regarding the quest of the members from the Fifth cohort." Reyna asked. Everyone stayed silent. "There is none so legionnaires you may go. Hazel, Frank, Thalia and Percy come with me in the Principia we have to discuss some things privately."

* * *

**Somewhere in the skies of Omaha, Nebraska**, three figures could be seen riding a fire-breathing mechanical dragon. In each side of the winged metal beast, two metal cages were tied; one held several odd looking storm spirit things and the other held a half man, half goat dressed in an orange polo shirt and a whistle around his neck. The bronze dragon was being driven by a boy who looked like a Latino Santa's elf because of his pointy ears and curly brown hair. Next to him was a beautiful girl of Cherokee decent with chocolate brown hair. She was sleeping peacefully while leaning in the chest of a blond haired boy with electric blue eyes behind her.

They were restless on their air journey except for the girl asleep comfortably. They traveled at night to ensure that no mortals would raise suspicion for seeing a UFO or a giant bird in the sky but things go wrong anyways.

When the metal dragon hovered above an unusual white mansion, a red beam of light of high-intensity radiation was discharged from the mansion's seemingly high-tech defense systems. It was so hot that it melted the bronze hide of their dragon steed. It drilled holes in its body and had done a serious damage on one of its wings. Panicking, the driver tried to reach the control panel but failed as the dragon spiraled down the garden of the aforementioned mansion.

"What the—"The blond boy said.

"Lasers," The Latino exclaimed. "I could say this is awesome but this one is shooting us down so this is definitely NOT awesome."

The Latino boy steered the dragon to slow their fall down. Another shot of the red laser and it damaged the other wing. "Leo, were going down fast, what are we—…" The blond was interrupted by Leo.

"Holy Hephaestus!" Leo screamed. "Jason, take Piper and fly away as soon as possible!"

The pretty girl, Piper was startled and nearly fell off the dragon's back. Fortunately, Jason grabbed her around the waist and held her close which made her blush for a short period of time.

"Leo!" Piper cried, worry and fear written all over her face. "What about you? We can't just leave you!"

"Gee Beauty Queen," Leo said. "This is Flaming Valdez you are talking to. Now GO!"

Jason made a serious face. "We'll meet you down there Leo."

In a quick manipulation of the wind around Jason, he flew out with Piper leaving Leo struggling to control the dragon crashed down near a river but they hit a stone pavement. And there was a loud sound of metals being bent and snapped like twigs. Leo almost lost his consciousness but his dragon managed to shelter him with its broken wings.

"Festus…" Leo called. Festus, the dragon creaked some sounds of metal inside his neck that sound like a groan. Jason and Piper rushed to his aid. The dragon was beyond repair and only his head and some of his body parts are still intact. The rest of the bronze dragon's parts were scattered in a big pile of smoking scrap.

Piper checked her best friend. "Are you alright?"

Leo nodded weakly. Jason scanned the wreckage. "We need to help coach. His cage door is broken. Fortunately for us, the storm spirits haven't escaped their prison."

Jason walked to fetch their satyr coach and the cage for the storm spirits. Leo scavenged the things he found useful keeping it in his magical tool belt. He prayed for his dad, Hephaestus to take Festus back to bunker nine. When the dragon's head disappeared, Jason came back with the satyr slung in his shoulder sleeping. He was also pulling the other cage where the spirits kept on churning around.

"What are we going to do now?" Piper asked.

Leo looked around the garden, to the mansion and to the gates. "We can't go out so we need to sneak inside the mansion."

"Are you crazy Leo?" Jason asked incredulously. "The gates are right over there and we can't possibly break into someone's door."

"Trust me Jason," Leo insisted. "I can sense it. Here look at this."

Leo picked up a piece of Festus wreckage and threw it towards the gates. As fast as the scrap flew into the air, it was incinerated with the laser again just a few feet away from the gates. The bronze plating melted.

Jason stared at the smoking metal. "I think trespassing for once is a good experience right?"

Leo grinned and Piper rolled her eyes muttering 'boys'.

Together they walk to the big beautiful white mansion.

* * *

"Are we really going to break down the door?" Piper asked the boys. A hint of disapproval was in her voice.

Leo scowled then grinned when he lock picked the door knob. "You've spent a quality time with the Stolls Leo, useful skill." Jason smirked.

"This place seemed abandoned. No sign of life and it was so dark in here. All I can see are statues and the sofa and chairs in the living room." Piper observed. "We better stick together."

Jason looked around and couldn't find the light switch. "There is no switch here either, Leo lit up something."

Leo seemed confused. "Weird, my cool fire powers is not working here."

"Not cool" Piper replied.

The three of them have decided to camp inside the living room. They set their goat coach in one of the chairs and Jason offered Piper the sofa. Leo found some blanket and set it up in the floor. Jason decided to take the first watch.

"You need to sleep too Flyboy," Leo said. "You're awake the whole time in our ride with Festus."

"I feel uncomfortable in this place. Something is not right." Jason responded while glancing at Piper.

"I don't sense danger inside here unlike outside. Full of traps and security system."

Jason wanted to disagree but he too found his eyelids slowly getting heavy. The three of them drifted into sleep only to wake in a horrible problem in the morning.

* * *

"DIE!" A familiar voice shouted which caused Leo and Jason leapt from their sleep. The entire living room was now illuminated by the sunlight. They survive the damn night. Well, except for the fact with a satyr screaming for bloody murder.

"Coach Hedge is awake." Leo groaned groggily. But his eyes widened when he saw why the satyr was somewhat on a bloody rampage. Jason noticed it to as his skin started to crackle with electricity. Their coach smashed some ceramics and chairs with his club. "Put one of my cupcakes back here you stupid boy."

A man around twenties in sleeveless T-shirt was holding piper, one hand was clamped in her mouth and the other was holding her hands behind her. She was squirming from his grasps. They noticed that the man had a sword in his side.

"Hey you," Leo called "Release Beauty Queen, you're too ugly for her beauty!"

Jason could have laughed but Piper was in trouble. "What do you want?"

"My son, Lit doesn't have any business with you," An older pudgy man in bath robes walked in. "But I do, so what are you doing here?"

Hedge swung his club. "Release that cupcake first or DIE!"

Jason glared at the goat. "Not helping coach."

"Since you're here, let's do some formalities." The pudgy man said. He moved closer to Lit and Piper. He touched Piper's wrist and shocked overwhelmed them. Piper slowly turned into a shining golden statue.

"Father," Lit huffed in annoyance. "Your majesty that was my prize. She is quite pretty."

"Just release her in the curse with the river water later; I don't want that evil witch siren do the talking. You know children of Aphrodite are quite dangerous."

Hedge eyes widened. "IMPOSSIBLE! You should be dead!"

Leo and Jason seemed to be in shock too but they glanced worriedly at the statue of their friend. "What did you do to her?"

"Just my favorite thing to do when I'm bored actually," The old man said nonchalantly. "I'm King Midas."

When Leo and Jason scanned the living room again, the entire things around them were gold. The statues are all in pure gold too and one of them was Piper.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING :D. REVIEW? Many thanks again.**

**SonOfPoseidon05****:** I'll try to add some stuff about that in the future I guess?" Thanks. I'll be working on what will be their first encounter will be and first impressions.

**Lioness Deity:** I mean aside from Greek since I'm using it already

**Full Metal Devourment****, ****DadadadanM****, ****sh8ad8ow****, ****The Jamerican****, ****gamerkid137****, ****aesir21****, ****Hannah Bee13****, ****prmehta24****:** Thanks. Stay tuned :D

Okay guys and gals, comments or suggestions?


End file.
